


Bunker Files

by EllenOfOz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s12e19 The Future, Episode: s12e20 Twigs and Twine and Tasha Banes, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Episode: s13e03 Patience, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Episode: s13e06 Tombstone, Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, Episode: s13e08 The Scorpion and the Frog, Episode: s13e09 The Bad Place, Episode: s13e11 Breakdown, Episode: s13e12 Various and Sundry Villains, Episode: s13e13 Devil's Bargain, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, Episode: s13e15 A Most Holy Man, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Explicit Language, Extended Scene, Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, SPN 13x05, SPN 13x06, SPN 13x12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, spn 12x19, spn 12x20, spn 12x21, spn 12x22, spn 12x23, spn 13x02, spn 13x03, spn 13x04, spn 13x07, spn 13x08, spn 13x09, spn 13x11, spn 13x13, spn 13x14, spn 13x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz
Summary: In early 2017, the British Men of Letters installed a number of microphones around the Winchesters' bunker. One was discovered, some were destroyed, but there are still one or two around, and the BMOL back in London are still recording and listening.***SPOILERS FOR SEASON 12 from ep 19 on, and into season 13 ***





	1. Chapter 1 - 27 April

**Author's Note:**

> Full text is after the images, if you're having trouble seeing them.
> 
> Thanks to my Mega Coven for helping me develop the idea! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch's transcript - 27 April 2017 (Episode 19: The Future)
> 
> Ketch's personal copy that he did not submit.  
> From page 2, since page 1 contents are already known.

\--------------------******************************************--------------------

[continued from page 1]  
Dean: Let me rephrase that for Sam. Where the hell have you been, and why have you ignored our phone calls?

Castiel: Where I was, the… the reception was… um, poor.

Dean: No bars? No bars. That’s his excuse. Wow.

Castiel: I was in heaven. I was working with the angels. [pause] When I saw Dagon had captured Kelly I… I thought they could help.

Sam: And?

Castiel: Nothing.

Sam: Well, at least you’re back. We’re glad you’re back.

Dean: Really? No I’m sorry, okay? ‘Cause while you were striking out in heaven, we had a shot at Dagon. And we lost.

Castiel: I know. I… received your messages.

Dean: Oh you did? You did receive the messages? Okay, that’s good.

Sam: Dean…

Dean: So not only were you ditching us, but you were also ignoring us. That’s great. ‘Cause we really could have used the backup. [short pause] But you were too busy with, um… what was it? Nothing?

Castiel: Dean, I…

Dean: What the hell’s wrong with you, man?

[Uncomfortable silence]

Dean: You know, whatever… Welcome back. 

Sam: Dean…

[Footsteps leaving the room]  
[More uncomfortable silence]

Castiel: Sam, I really am sorry…  
[continued from page 2]  
Sam: It’s okay, really. We’ve just been worried sick about you, you know? Dean’s been calling you ‘round the clock. How many messages did he leave you?

Castiel: [sounding unhappy] Fifty-seven.

Sam: [short bark of laughter] He’ll come around, just give him some time. Glad to have you home, man. 

Castiel: Thank you. [pause as he moves closer to the table] Have you had any luck locating Dagon and Kelly again?

Sam: No. And we’re running out of time. 

Castiel: Hmm. 

[pause two minutes]

Castiel: I’m just going up to get something from the truck. 

Sam: Sure.

[footsteps walk up the stairs, door opens and shuts]  
[Sam goes back to pacing around with a book]

[20:25] [Door creaks open and shuts again, footsteps down the stairs]  
Castiel: Has he come back out yet?

Sam: Nope. Are you sure you want to poke the bear?

Castiel: Sam, you know I’m just trying to help, right?

Sam: I know, Cas. Just don’t disappear on us again, alright?

Castiel: I’ll do my best.  
[Castiel walks out of the room]

[Sam laughs lightly, then picks up something from the table]  
Sam: Hm, Cas’ phone.

[Sits quietly for a few minutes, then puts the phone back down on the table. Leaves the room towards living quarters.]

[20:42]  
[continued from page 3]  
[Dean walks into the room, then into the kitchen, opening the fridge, then cracking open two beers]

[More footsteps, indeterminate direction]

Dean: So what did the angels actually try up there? [puts something on the table and slides it across to Castiel (a beer bottle?)]

Castiel: [picking up the bottle] Where's Sam? 

Dean: Who the hell knows? Probably in his room, chatting with Eileen. 

Castiel: Eileen? The hunter?

Dean: Yeah. I thought you listened to my messages? She was helping us find Dagon last time. She and Sam have a... thing going on. It’s cute. 

[Dean walks over to where Castiel is standing near the table, putting his bottle down on the table]

Dean: [softly] Dude, don’t go disappearing on me again like that, alright? I… can’t deal with it.

Castiel: I know, I would have called if I could...  
[sound of fabric rustling] 

Dean: This a new coat?

Castiel: No, it’s the same one I’ve had for years.

Dean: [sounds frowny] You sure? It looks different. Why the hell did you bring that stupid tape back, anyway? 

Castiel: I didn't think you'd want… this anymore. 

Dean: [pauses] You idiot. Of course I do.  
[muffled noises, kissing?]  
[after a while, quiet for a moment] 

Castiel: Dean, the angels… they offered me a place back in Heaven. 

Dean: And you told them to get fucked, right? 

[continued from page 4]  
Castiel: [pause]... I told them I have a home here now. 

Dean: Damn right you do. You don't need those feathery ass-monkeys anymore, Cas. 

Castiel: I know, but I… 

Dean: We need you here, man! I can’t lose you again. That leviathan shit nearly killed me last time! 

Castiel: I know, Dean. I'll make it up to you. 

Dean: [growling] You bet you will. C’m’ere.

[kissing again] 

Cas: Dean, I… 

Dean: shut up. 

[more kissing]  
[Castiel groans slightly] 

Castiel: [breathing hard] No, listen, I need to tell you about… 

Dean: Cas, whatever it is, it can wait until morning. 

Castiel: No, there’s something you need to… 

Dean: You've been missing for nearly two whole months! C’mon… I missed you. 

Castiel: I know, I… heard you.

Dean: Oh really? Then you heard how much I want to... (whispering becomes unintelligible)

[Castiel moans again, louder. More kissing] 

Dean: [also breathing hard] Hang on, you heard me praying, and you still didn’t call me? What the hell, Cas?

Castiel: Dean, I told you, my phone wasn’t working…

[continued from page 5]  
Dean: No, shut the fuck up. 

[More kissing, more muffled moans from both. Maybe pushing up against the table? Fabric rustling]

[Footsteps, entering the room]

Sam: Oh, er.. Sorry guys. Can you take it somewhere else? I kinda need the table. [awkward chuckle] 

Castiel: [clears throat] Sorry Sam. Find anything?

[fabric shuffling.. Readjusting clothing?]

[Dean moves around the table and sits down on a chair]

Sam: Not yet. I found a few more books to check through though.

Dean: We’ll have something soon, Cas. Then we’ll all head out there and take care of Dagon and Kelly. Together.

Castiel: [short pause] Together, right. 

[longer pause]

Castiel: Look, the transfer down from heaven is really draining. I might go and sleep for a while.

Dean: You okay?

Castiel: I’ll be fine. Just… need to recharge a little.

Sam: Night Cas. I’m glad you’re back.

Castiel: Thank you. Good night, Sam.

Dean: [standing up, moving away from the mic towards the door] I’ll come back and help you in a sec, Sammy.

Sam: Sure you will. [chuckling] 

[Sam leaves the room 21:10]  
[Sam re-enters 21:46 and sits in the library, reading]

[Transcript from library surveillance]

[continued from page 6]  
[23:24]  
[Dean enters]  
Dean: Hey, c’mon man, get some sleep, alright? We’re not going to find Dagon tonight.

Sam: Dean, what if we’ve been going about this whole thing the wrong way? You know… I mean, we can’t track Dagon, we know that, we’ve tried, but what if we can track the nephilim?

Dean: [chair scraping as he sits] How?

Sam: Well.. okay. The baby’s half-angel, right? So… remember Gadreel?

Dean: The psycho angel who took your body for a test drive? Yeah, what about him?

Sam: Alright, well, there was this spell, Cas and I were working on it, to find him.

Dean: Yeah, but it didn’t work.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: You needed Gadreel’s grace, and he couldn’t yank enough out of you.

Sam: [pause, laughs] Of course.

Dean: Of course what?

Sam: Of course, I’m an idiot.

Dean: Well there’s no argument there.

Sam: No, stop, Dean. The grace extraction. The tracking spell was a bust, right? But the extraction ritual worked.

Dean: So?

Sam: So what if Cas used it on Kelly’s kid? I mean, a nephilim’s just a human soul with angelic grace, right? So, you remove the grace…

Dean: Kid’s just a kid.

[continued from page 7]  
Sam: Kid’s just a kid. That way, Kelly wouldn’t have to die, and neither would her baby.  
[pause]

Dean: Hot damn.

Sam: Hot damn! I mean we still obviously have to find Kelly in the first place and it’s just a theory, but I…

Dean: No, no, that’s… This is it. This is it, Sam. I’ll get Cas.

[Dean leaves the room. Central control room surveillance: footsteps crossing to the room towards living quarters?]

[Central surveillance]  
[23:45]  
Dean: Sammy? He’s gone.

Sam: What? What do you mean, gone?

Dean: The fucker’s taken off again. I fucking hate it when he pulls this shit. Why can’t he just talk to us?

Sam: Alright, alright, calm down. Did he mention anything about...

Dean: No, said he was going to sleep - but he’s taken the fucking Colt with him.

Sam: The C.. okay. It’s okay. I put a tracking app on his phone.

Dean: You knew he was going to leave?

Sam: He looked like a rabbit in the headlights, Dean. Something was definitely up with him. [pauses] I’m going to try calling him.

[Sam enters library]  
[Dean starts banging around, putting things on the table. Sounds like weapons.. Possibly packing a bag?]

[Sam sighs]

Dean: Let me guess - no answer.

 

[continued from page 8]  
Sam: I mean, how did Cas get the Colt out of the safe in the first place? Dean, you… you put the Colt back in the safe, right? Dean?

Dean: It was under my pillow. I like to keep it close.  
[Sam makes disgruntled noises]  
Dean: He came into my room and he played me.

Sam: He played us both.

Dean: Well I say we find him and we kick his feathered ass.

Sam: Dean, Cas wouldn’t have taken the Colt if he wasn’t going up against something big.

Dean: Okay I say we find him, figure out what’s going on, and then we kick his feathered ass.

Sam: Alright. I’ll grab the computer. Meet you in the garage.  
[Sam moves to the library and starts removing things from the table]

Dean: [muttering] That son of a bitch. Cas, I hope you know what the fuck you’re doing.

[Dean picks up the bag of weapons and leaves the room]  
[Sam follows]

[transcript ends 23:55]

 

Ketch’s notes:

Winchesters planning to attempt a Code-breaching spell. Must intercept and deal with the nephilim in person. Eliminate all involved.

Special note: D. Winchester has an attachment to the angel Castiel. Another Code breach. These American hunters - honestly.  
Use this to separate the group?

Action: Activate tracking on Impala. Intercept if opportune. Otherwise, observe.


	2. Chapter 2 - 4 May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch's transcript from the Bunker surveillance - 4 May 2017 (episode 20: Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind comments and encouragement after chapter 1!
> 
> There wasn't a lot of bunker action this ep, so I've added some Ketch text between pages. 
> 
> Full image text is below, again.

Arthur Ketch looks up from the transcript at a particularly ear-piercing scream, from the other room.

He calls out, "Would you mind keeping it down in there? Some of us are trying to work!"

He shakes his head in annoyance. The whole situation with Mary is regrettable, but she had refused to see reason when he made her the offer. It was a shame. He had rather enjoyed their little romp in the hotel room. 

He has no idea what Toni is doing to Mary in there, but who the hell knew why that psychopath did anything? He had specifically asked her not to damage Mary too much. They were going to need her to draw out her sons, after all. 

Another scream rends the air, and Ketch clicks his tongue. He puts Mary out of his thoughts, and turns his eyes back to the notes on the desk in front of him.

Ketch finishs scribbling on the notes and sets them down, thoughtfully. What _had_ happened to the Colt? He would have to investigate any suspicious happenings in Rock River, Wyoming, as well, and get these new witches on the books. 

He reads back over Dean's message to Mary and chuckles to himself. So Dean was having a crisis and needed his mummy? 

"Oh, Dean," he says, smiling cruelly, "You have no idea."

In the other room, Mary sobs, "No! Please!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

### Full text of images (without Ketch's notes)

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 4 May 2017  
Surveillance location: 1. Under map table, central control area. 2. Library.

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

 

[09:43] [Dean and Sam enter front door and walk downstairs]

Dean: My head feels like Lars Ulrich is inside of it. 

Sam: Yeah, mine too. I think I've got a lump on my head from where I hit the ground [he winces] 

Dean: Yeah, sleeping on the ground all night ain't a barrel of laughs. [popping noise, D’s spine?] 

[things put on the map table] 

Sam: I'm gonna go take a shower. 

[Dean grunts] 

[Sam leaves room]

[Dean presses buttons on phone]  
Dean: C’mon Cas, answer your damn phone. [pause] Cas? Look, we’re not mad about the angel-mind-trick thing. Okay, maybe we’re a little mad, but we’re also actually really worried about you and 

Kelly, man. Please, call me back? We can help with your… baby… thing.

[He hangs up.]

Dean: Fuck my life. [Dramatic sighing.]

[Dean goes to the kitchen, makes coffee and returns to the map table room. More sighs.]

[10:10]  
[Sam enters]

Sam: hey, you alright? 

Dean: no, I'm not. Why does this keep happening, Sammy? [sighs] First the angels, then Lucifer, now a fucking foetus? Why does everyone want to take Cas away from us? [voice cracks]

Sam: Dude, he chose to steal the Colt right from under us! I’m sorry to have to say this, but… I’m not sure we should be trusting him in here any more.

Dean: No Sammy. He’s part of our family now. We can’t just give up on him. What happened with the Colt… It was fucked up and I hate that he felt he had to do that to protect us. We should be working through this bullshit together. We just had him back, for Christ's sake. I thought we were getting somewhere with this Team Free Will crap. How could he turn around and stab us in the back again?

Sam: [Sighs] Always trying to defend your boyfriend. Look, I'll try to track his phone again. 

[footsteps into the library] 

[Sam opens a laptop and types for a moment] 

Sam: Dean, it’s showing the sandbox park. Cas must have dumped his phone before he drove off. 

Dean: Fuck. 

[walks up to the library and sits in a corner, away from the mic location]

 

Dean: Those angels must have done something to him up there to fuck up his brain again, right?

Sam: Maybe. Why do you say that?

Dean: Okay, so last night, that super mario power up crap? That wasn’t Cas. That freakin’ baby isn’t even born yet, and it sock-puppeted him. Think about it. Cas said that he had faith in Lucifer junior? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Sam: I dunno. I mean, look, this doesn’t make any sense to me either, Dean. But if we want to have some shot at finding Cas, then we have to, I dunno, try and think like him.

Dean: How? Seriously? I mean, up until now if Cas messed up… if he did something wrong but he thought it was for the right reasons, I got it. But last night, when I looked at him, I didn’t recognise the guy staring back at me. 

[quiet for a moment]

Dean: [leans over the table] Can you fix it?

Sam: I hope so.

[phone buzzing]

Sam: It’s not me.

Dean: It’s not me.

Sam: [away from the table] Must be one of mom’s. Hello? Alicia? Hey, what’s going on?

Dean: [quietly] Like Max and Alicia?

Sam: Yeah.

Alicia: [now on speaker] Sorry to…um, Mary gave me a couple of numbers to reach her and we thought…

Max: [in background] No. No. Mh-mh.

Alicia: I thought Mary would be down to help be our backup on this, uh…

Max: [in background] You sound crazy.

Dean: Hey guys, it’s Dean. You okay?

Alicia: It depends who you ask. Uh, mom was hunting this witch who killed people all over Wyoming. Uh, anyway mom usually checks in with us but she’s sort of... disappeared.

Max: Oh my god, she did not disappear! She’s busy!

Dean: Wait, so your mom is missing?

Sam: Where are you guys?

Alicia: We’re on our way to Rock River, Wyoming. But Max thinks I’m overreacting, but I…

Max: Because you’re being dramatic! Mom’s fine, stop bothering them!

Alicia: Fine! Okay. Hey, we’ll be okay, never mind.

Sam: No wait, wait wait. Why don’t you text us your address? We’ll meet you. 

Alicia: You will?

Max: They will what?

Sam: We’ll see you soon. [Hangs up]

Dean: What the hell, man? What about Cas?

Sam: Dude, Cas ditched his cellphone. Look, Jody put an APB out on Cas and Kelly across three states. Until that shakes something loose, or we get some other break, all we’re doing is sitting here banging our heads against a brick wall. Let’s get out there! Let’s… [sigh] Their mom’s on a hunting trip and hasn’t been home in a week.

[pause]

Dean: All right. Let’s go.

[Sam leaves the room, heading towards living quarters]

[Dean pressing buttons on his phone]

Dean: Mom. Hey, I just wanted to let you know that me and Sam are, uh… we’re heading out on a case with those witch twins, Max and Alicia, um… I’ll text you the info, but uh… I know the Brits have got you running non-stop, so If you can help out, that’d be great. Even if you can’t swing by, can you call me back? Just some stuff going down, it’s kinda got me spun out. It’d be good to talk to you. [hangs up]

[Dean sighs.]

[Sam enters the room]

Sam: You coming?

Dean: Yeah, just let me grab a few things.

[Sam and Dean leave through the top door]  
[Transcript ends 10:46]


	3. Chapter 3 - 10 May 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript from the Bunker for May 10 (episode 21, There's Something About Mary).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events at the end of the episode in the bunker will be covered in the next chapter. 
> 
> Full text from the images is included at the end. Thanks for reading!

 

Ketch puts the transcript down, then picks it up again. Something wasn’t quite right with the way the Winchesters had been skulking around the bunker. Sure, they were upset about the banshee girl, but there was something furtive about their conversation. 

He picks the document up and skims over it again.

They had found the microphone under the desk, he was almost sure of it. The meeting at the warehouse was a misdirection, and they got out of the bunker last night to make their plans in a public location where they couldn’t be overheard. Ketch couldn’t really blame them - he rather admired the rocket rodent himself. 

He has to hand it to those Winchesters - they aren’t quite as stupid as they look. 

Later tonight, while Toni is off, idiotically walking into a trap, Ketch will take Mary and spring one of his own. If he's lucky, he might be able to take care of his competition for the top job at the same time.

He carefully files the transcript away, where Bevell’s eyes won’t see it. He gets up, stretching out his back with a groan, and heads out to the cold storage. It's time to feed the bloody hellhound again.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

### Full text from images:

Transcript prepared by: Penelope Ashton

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 10 May 2017 15:30 - 16:40  
Surveillance location: 1. Under map table, central control area. 2. Library.

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester

[15:35][Bunker door opens, Sam and Dean walk down the stairs]

Sam: I’ll be in the library.

Dean: Okay. I’ll just be in the kitchen. You... uh... Want anything? In there?

Sam: No. No, I’m good.

[Dean enters the kitchen, opening cupboards. Preparing food?]

[Sam enters the library, starts moving books on shelves. Searching for something?]

[pulls out a book and sits quietly for 5mins]

[Dean comes up steps into library] 

Dean: Hey, you okay? You find something? 

[Sam sighs] 

Dean: What is that? “Banshee Attacks of Greater London”? 

Sam: [bitter laugh] I must be cursed. 

Dean: No, Sammy. It's not your fault. 

Sam: It is! I let myself get close to her, and now she's… [gulps back tears?] 

Dean: No. Just stop that, okay? This is what those arseholes want, for us to lose hope. And God knows there wasn't that much of it to begin with. You said it yourself, this life is dangerous. She was on the run. 

Sam: It’s just.. Unfair, you know? She was on her way here! We should have been working this out together, you, me, Eileen and Cas. I should have talked her into staying.

Dean: I'm sorry, man. I wish we had known. But there's no point talking about it. Let's finish… this. 

[Sam sighs heavily and goes back to searching the bookshelf] 

[Dean goes back down stairs] 

[Dean paces around the room]

[Dean near map table. Sits on chair? Sam walks over]

Dean: Those hunters you were talking to… was one of them Terry Marsh?

Sam: Yeah, Terry Marsh from Missouri, I talked to him. He’s also thinking it’s not monsters doing the real killing. 

Dean: Okay, well I got a text from him. He’s been nosing around, says he’s got a fair idea of what’s going on. 

Sam: And?

Dean: He doesn’t feel safe talking about it on the phone. He wants to meet. The old ironworks off the interstate. Tomorrow night at nine. He says park off the road by the warehouse.

Sam: All right.

[They both stand up and move, Dean to the kitchen, Sam sits down again at the table]  
[Dean opens the fridge, then opens two beers. Comes back and hands one to Sam. Starts pacing by the table] 

[Sam takes a drink then puts the beer bottle on the table]

Sam: You talk to Jody today? 

Dean: No, but I had a text from her last night. No sign of Cas or Kelly. Why, you hear something? 

Sam: No, nothing. I just wondered. I'm… worried about her. 

Dean: Yeah, me too. 

Sam: You think we should go check in with her? 

Dean: [sighs] No, let's just deal with this… hunter attack stuff first, and find mom. Then we'll head up there, okay? 

Sam: Sure. 

[silent drinking]

Dean: You wanna go out and do something? Might help to take our minds off things?

Sam: I dunno, Dean, I think I’d rather…

Dean: [interrupting] Sammy. [pause] C’mon, let’s head into town, check out that new Guardians of the Galaxy movie. You know how much I loved that squirrel in the first one.

Sam: He's a raccoon, Dean. 

Dean: Same thing. So are we going? 

Sam: [half-hearted chuckle] Okay, whatever. Let me have a shower first, okay?

Dean: Dude, it’s not a date, come on. [pause] All right, all right. Don’t give me that look.

[Sam sighs, heading towards the living quarters]

[Dean walks up stairs into the library, starts looking through the shelves]

[Dean’s fingers bump the library microphone momentarily, but he doesn’t touch it again]

[Sam re-enters the central war room area]

Sam: [lacking enthusiasm] I am Groot.

Dean: Great. Let’s hit the road. 

[They go up the stairs and leave the bunker]

[16:40][Transcript ends]


	4. Chapter 4 - 11-12 May 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events in the Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas on 11 and 12 May 2017. 
> 
> This transcript was automatically generated by the Men of Letters Archive Server located in London, UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this chapter took so long to appear. I was ambushed by a big assignment, then all the feels from the finale...

\-------------------------------------------------

Felicity finishes listening to the recording, takes her headphones off and sits back in wonder. She has just been adding the contextual remarks to the generated transcript, and she can't believe what she's been hearing. Blowing a wall out with a grenade launcher? Brainwashing the notorious Mary Winchester? Hadn't she been dead for years? She idly looked out her window overlooking St James Park, wondering at finally hearing the sound of Sam's and Dean's voices.

Felicity may have been a fairly recent graduate of Kendricks, but she knew of the Winchesters and their adventures. She had downloaded copies of the _Supernatural_ books and secretly loved them, so when she was tasked with reviewing this transcript following the events at the Men of Letters base in America, she nearly shrieked with excitement in her supervisor's face. 

And now... she needs to know what happens next.

She gets up, hurrying to the tea room to pour tea, then practically runs back to her desk. She quickly searches through for the next recording, fires up the auto-transcript and puts her headphones back on.

  
  
  
  


### Full Text from images:

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 11-12 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Library, 3. Electrical room

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Toni Bevell, Mary Winchester, Arthur Ketch

[Transcript begins 17:20]  
[Footsteps down the stairs]  
Dean: So we’re clear? You call Ketch and tell him that if he wants to see you alive, he gets his prissy ass over here.

Ketch: Interestingly, his prissy arse is already here. Lady Bevell, would you mind disarming them?

[pause, then gunshots]  
[gunshots further away]

Dean: Get up.

Sam: All right Ketch, how many more guys are in here?

Dean: Our mom… Where is she?

Mary: Don’t move.

Ketch: Ah, speak of the devil.

Sam: Perfect timing, mom.

Mary: Just stay where you are.

Dean: Hey! You heard her.

Mary: I was talking to you.

Dean: Mom?

[Gunshot, hits a wall]

[scuffling]

Sam: Hey! Ketch, stop!

Ketch: I really wouldn’t move. She will shoot you.

Toni: Mummy always was a talented hunter. Just, somewhat confused about obeying orders.

Sam: What did you do to her?

Ketch: Lady Bevell cleared up that confusion. And I expect she told you that American hunters are a dying breed?  
[heads for the stairs]  
Oh for heaven’s sake, where do you think you’re going?

Toni: Ketch!

Ketch: Remember at Kendricks how they taught us we were all expendable? That wasn’t idle chat. 

Dean: Mom? Look at me. It’s us. Please! What’s wrong with you? Mom!

Ketch: Your bunker is an excellent fortress. An even better tomb. So, we’ve rejiggered the locks, we’ve shut off the water, and once we leave, the pumps that bring in the air shall reverse. Your oxygen should be gone in… two days, maybe three. You, dying in here… it’s almost… Poetic? Come along, Mary.

Toni: Ketch!

[Door opens. Running up the stairs, door slams shut. Banging on door.]

Dean: No!

[Bang and whine as pumps shut off, then reverse.]

Toni: Bastard! 

[Footsteps back down the stairs] 

Dean: What now? 

Sam: Quick, let's check the other doors, see if they missed any. 

Toni: They won't have. They know every inch of this place. It's a standard design. 

Dean: They’ve done something to the phones too - no bars.

Sam: Well let's at least go down and check the air pumps, see if we can fix them. 

Dean: Okay. You're coming too. 

Toni: [annoyed grunt] 

[they leave the war room and go downstairs to electrical room] 

Dean: [shouting as they head down the stairs] I told you we should have changed those fucking locks weeks ago!

[on mic 5, under the stairs] 

Sam: All right. The garage?

Toni: The doors are warded. And the walls are reinforced steel.

Sam: Okay, um, maybe we can get out through the air vents.

Toni: You wouldn’t get far. There are choke-points in the duct system. Not even I could squeeze through.

Dean: I say we kill her. You heard Ketch, we’ve got about three days of air left? So if we ice her, maybe that buys us an extra day.

Toni: I assure you Dean, I’m an extraordinarily shallow breather.

Dean: All right.

Toni: If we ever get out of here, I am the one who programmed your mother, which means I’m the only one who can undo it. And since I assume you want mummy back, you need me.

Dean: [hesitating] You believe her?

Sam: I dunno. If she’s lying, sure, we take her out, mom’s still out there brainwashed. If she’s telling the truth, we do need her.

Dean: All right, if you’re so smart, how do we get out of here?

Toni: The only way out is to pull the manual override. 

Sam: Is that a thing?

Toni: Oh, it is. But it’s outside the bunker, where we can’t reach it.

Dean: Awesome.

Sam: Wait a second, guys, we’re in a giant vault loaded down with occult books and lore. There’s gotta be something somewhere in here, an item or spell, some hoodoo that can reverse the lockdown.

Dean: We're gonna read for three days? 

Sam: Yep.

[ascending stairs] 

[library mic]  
[Sam comes in a little after the others. Puts something on the table]

Sam: Okay, I'm pretty sure there are a few books about warding in that shelf. I'll take a look at the old spell books over here. 

[books taken off shelves and brought to the tables] 

Dean: You don't think they're still listening, do you? In which case, those fuckers should know [raising his voice] that as soon as we bust out of here we're gonna come gank their asses! 

Sam: I checked the library as thoroughly as I could. Didn't find anything. 

Dean: What about behind the telescope? 

Sam: [sigh] Yes, the telescope. I'm not touching that thing again, anyway. I think your butt-print is still of the side of the scope from when I caught you and Cas… 

Dean: [interrupting] That was one time, Sam. 

Sam: Just one time, huh? 

Toni: So hang on, you and Castiel… are… 

Dean: Shut up. 

Toni: But he's an angel. Can he even… 

Dean: I said shut up, all right? 

[silence for a minute] 

Toni: So how long have you two… 

[Sam lets out a muffled laugh] 

Dean: Oh you think this is funny? He's missing, all right? Cas is missing. And the sooner we get the hell out of here the sooner we can go find him and bring him home. 

Sam: [clears throat] Right. Sorry. 

[30 sec pass, pages turn] 

Toni: He actually lives here with you two? 

Dean: [muttering] Sometimes, yeah. Look, I really don't want to discuss this. 

[stands up and heads over to the shelves] 

[Dean returns to the table, grumbling unintelligibly. Slams a book down on the table] 

[fifteen minutes of silent reading] 

Sam: I think I got something. When the Romani people were forced to assimilate in Europe the Roma used a spell - the abrogation ritual - as an act of rebellion against their persecutors. The Devla turns back complex mechanical processes. Resets equipment, machinery.

Dean: What’s it take?

Sam: Looks like pretty basic ingredients, nothing we don’t already have. Oh…

Toni: What?

Sam: The mechanisms must be anointed with the blood of virgins. 

[pause]

Toni: Not even close.

Dean: All right, well then I guess we’ll keep looking. 

Sam: Or we fake it.

Toni: Excuse me?

Sam: We fake it. I mean, I’ve read half a dozen purification rituals in the last hour. If we used one of those on our blood…

Dean: And what? Re-virginize it?

Sam: Maybe.

Toni: So we purify the blood then do the spell? Two-step hybrid magic?

Sam: It might work. Might as well try it. I'll get the stuff. 

[Sam leaves the room] 

[quiet for 2 minutes]

Toni: Look, for the record, I think it’s really sweet. That your angel… fell for you.

[scuffling]  
Toni: All right all right! I’ll drop it. I can’t help Mary if you brain me with a book!

Dean: Yeah, well, you’d better drop it…

Sam: [entering room] Everything okay in here?

Dean: Peachy. Just get the damn spell ready.

[preparation for spell]

Dean: Oh come on. Why do I have to put my blood in there too? 

Sam: The spell says ‘blood of virgins’. Plural. 

Dean: Can't you just use hers? 

Toni: I'm not doing it unless you do as well. 

Dean: [muttering] Bitch. 

[Sam says Latin incantation]

Sam: That’s step one. Step two, you’re up.

[They move to sit down at the table] 

[Toni says Latin incantation]

[rumbling, audio starts to crackle and cut out]

Sam: It’s working… it’s working!

Toni: No.. no.

Sam: What happened?

Toni: Ketch… he knew we’d… He must have put some kind of mystical dampener on the bunker’s lockdown. Magic won’t work.

Dean: Well, fuck. 

Sam: [sigh] It was worth a shot. 

[Dean gets up and heads down the stairs, into the kitchen]

Dean: [calls out] That bastard may have shut off the water, but I'm pretty sure there's alcohol. 

[rummaging in the kitchen]  
[Dean re-enters the library, clinking and rustling on the table]  
Dean: Want any?

Toni: No thanks. 

Dean: More for me then. [sits down, munching - crisps?]

Sam: Thanks, man. I guess… I’ll keep reading then.

Dean: There are still books in here that you haven’t read?

Sam: Apparently. 

Dean: Heh. Hand one over, then.

[30 mins pass, with munching of crisps and page-turning]

Sam: [quietly] Heh, dude… she’s asleep.

Dean: Huh. Big day. Doesn’t look too comfortable. 

 

Sam: You want to go get some sleep too? You look beat.

Dean: I’m exhausted. Can’t see the words on the page. You okay with first watch?

Sam: I’m not tired. I’ll call if I find anything.

Dean: All right then.

[Dean leaves towards the living quarters]

[reading sounds for 25 mins, then gentle snoring]

[04:27]  
[Dean enters war room]  
Dean: Huh.

Dean: [quietly] Cas? I don’t know if you can hear me, if that kid has turned your ears off, but please. We need you. We’re trapped in the bunker and… please… please, help us. 

[waits quietly for a few moments]  
[Dean sighs]  
[walks over to the plan drawer, rifles through]

[Sam wakes up with a muffled snore, walks down the stairs to map room]  
Sam: [yawning] Did you sleep?

Dean: Nah, too wired. But I might have found something here.  
[In library, Toni sits up, handcuffs clatter as she stretches. She sits on the step of the library]

Dean: Okay, we have exhausted brains, so I say we try brawn.

Sam: How?

Dean: The walls. Now the garage, the crows nest, these are all reinforced steel walls, right? But right here.. That’s nothing but concrete. And right there, is an old sewer pipe that goes straight up to the surface. To the override.

Sam: So wait a second, we’re just going to…

Dean: Straight Shawshank this bitch.

Toni: You’re mad. You’d better hope the previous occupants had a jackhammer lying around, or it’ll take you all day. 

Dean: Did I ask for your opinion?

Toni: I’ll just stay here and do some reading, then.

[Sam and Dean downstairs to the electrical room]

Sam: We’ll see if we can find something to dig with in the storage room. There’s all sorts of random shit in there.

 

[five minutes passes]

Sam: Here.  
[Crack of something hitting the wall]  
Sam: Goggles?

Dean: Goggles.

[More hitting the wall, fifteen minutes]  
[dropping tools]

Dean: [breathing hard] Oh yeah. We earned a break.

Sam: [also out of breath] Yeah.

Dean: We’ll get there.

Sam: No. No we won’t. We’re not gonna hit dirt for three days. Two if we’re lucky. I know you feel it, the air? It’s thin. And it’s getting thinner. How did this happen?

Dean: What part?

Sam: All of it.

Dean: Yep. You know it wasn’t that long ago I thought we had it made. We saved the world, we had Cas back, we had Mom back, I mean it wasn’t perfect, but still we had em. And now…

Sam: Now they’re all gone. And mom… what they did to her… I just fell for their company line, man. I… I saw what they were doing and I thought, hunters, on that scale, working together... how much good we could do. And once I was in, I just followed. ‘Cause it was easy. Easier.

Dean: Easier than what?

Sam: Easier than leading. [pause] Is this how you pictured it? The end?

Dean: No, you know it’s not. I always thought we’d go out Butch and Sundance style.

Sam: Yeah. Blaze of glory.

 

Dean: Blaze of glory. [pause] Son of a bitch.

Sam: What? What is it?

Dean: I got something that’ll get through this wall in less than three days. Thank Chuck I had her out of the trunk the other day.

Sam: You’re talking about the grenade launcher, aren’t you. Have you been sleeping with that thing? 

Dean: No! No. Wait here.

[Leaves the room]

[Toni comes down the stairs.]

Toni: Did you get through the wall already? 

Sam: Not quite. But we’ve got something to help with that a bit. 

Toni: Don’t tell me you’re going to blow a hole in it?

Sam: Yup.

Toni: You’re lunatics. This is a colossally stupid idea.

[Dean re-enters room]

Dean: Yep. Big, beautiful, and dumb. I’ve had this thing for so long - been waiting for the perfect moment to use it.

Toni: The explosion could kill us all - could bring the whole place crashing down!

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: Yeah.

Toni: You’re lunatics! Action-movie-loving, cheeseburger-eating, moronic American lunatics!

[Sam and Toni leave the room]

Dean: Okay, beautiful. Yippee ki-yay, mother-  
[transmission from microphone 5 terminated]

[microphone 2 in war room]

Sam: Dean?

[Sam panting, struggling for breath]  
[air pumps crank back to life]  
[top bunker door opens]

Dean: Hey, lunatic.

[limps slowly down the stairs]  
[back slapping and hugging]  
Sam: What’ve you done? 

Dean: Just a scratch.

Sam: Yeah right, I can just about see a kneecap. Sit down!

Dean: Seriously, just wrap it up and let’s go. We need to get the phones in the car and see if any of them are working. We need to call Garth and Jodi and the others.

Sam: [rummaging in the kitchen]

Dean: I’d kill for a cheeseburger right about now.

Sam: Here, bandage. I’ll get Toni.

[Dean winces in pain]

[Toni comes up the stairs]  
Toni: I can’t believe that worked. Jammy bastards.

Sam: C’mon, let’s get moving. 

[Sam and Toni go up the stairs, open the door]  
[Dean hops up the stairs slowly]  
Dean: [calling out] We’re stopping at Wendy’s first, right?

[Door closes]  
[Transcript ends 06:48]


	5. Chapter 5: 13 May 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events at the Bunker on 13 May, 2017. 
> 
> This transcript was automatically generated by the Men of Letters Archive Server located in London, UK.

Felicity jumps as her supervisor says her name. She quickly pauses the recording.

"Sorry ma'am?"

"I just asked if there was anything new to report about the American operation."

"No ma'am. I'm nearly done with the transcript."

"Good. Carry on, then."

Felicity lets out a breath and turns back to the recording. She listens through the rest: a phone call with Lucifer ( _Lucifer!_ ), reporting the death of the witch, Rowena, followed by hours of internet searching which Felicity mostly skipped through. Finally, the demon, Crowley, had made an appearance, been left behind, and afterwards detached himself from the table and disappeared. 

Who were these men, who befriended demons and angels? She was desperate to find out what had happened to them - there had been power fluctuations in North America all week since this recording, but surely the organisation would know if Lucifer was still on the loose. 

Felicity closes the transcript and looks out the window, pensively.

She could... no, she'd be caught. But what if she could... _Let's just try,_ she thinks to herself, as she fires up a secure connection and hacks her way into the live feeds. There: the Lebanon bunker's feed for the war room. Felicity looks around the office, sees her supervisor working at her computer, and she taps in.

She listens carefully. It's quiet, and then... with a gasp, she realises they are there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


### Full Text from Images

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 13 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Library

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Toni Bevell, Mary Winchester, Arthur Ketch

[Transcript begins 12:20]

[footsteps up from garage, into library room]  
[handcuffs]  
Dean: All right, where’s the stuff you need?

Toni: Should be in storage, next to the dungeon.

Dean: You think I’m letting you out of my sight?

Toni: Need I remind you that my organisation left me to die? At this point I’m not on anyone’s side, but my own. So I help you try to save your mother, and when the dust clears…

Dean: What, I let you go?

Toni: I’d like to see my son again. I’m not asking for a pass, I’m asking for a head start.

[handcuffs removal?]

[Toni leaves the room, comes back up a few minutes later]

Toni: Could you give me a hand with this? It’s heavy.

Dean: In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m kind of incapacitated.

[Toni sighs, goes back downstairs, comes back up with equipment. She sets it on a table and makes another trip to collect more things]

Toni: Sit here please.

Toni: These electrodes sync your delta waves with Mary’s, forming a psychic link. But to enter her psyche will take a certain level of concentration and skill. And since there’s no time to teach you how to reach the necessary therapeutic dream-state, I’m banking on this. Hypnotic agent, laced with a potent sedative. It’s enough to knock an elephant on its trunk.

[handcuff attaching]

Toni: Really?

Dean: A little insurance. You understand.

Toni: This will hurt. You understand.

[machines beeping the only sound for 30 mins, soft clink of handcuffs as Toni moves around]

[at 13:23 bunker door opens]  
[Toni gasps]  
Toni: Ketch? No, no, please…  
[Tries to free her handcuffed hand]

Ketch: Antonia, if you’d just played along, you might have got to see your little brat again. But now, it’s much too late.

Toni: No!  
[choking noise]

[removal of wires, machine beeps loudly]

Dean: No.

Ketch: Oh yes.

[scuffling, crash into a bookshelf]

[Dean shouts in pain]

Ketch: Oh, what? Thought you’d got your mum back? Sorry Dean, that’s not how this ends. This ends with me, ending you.

Dean: I will kill you. 

Ketch: You won’t, but I’d very much enjoy it if you tried.

[more fighting]

Ketch: Do you want to know what your mother said about you, Dean? On those long days and even longer nights, out on the road hunting? Absolutely nothing.

[more fighting, grunting] 

Ketch: This is fun.

[crashing, table breaking]

Dean: When you left us alone in the bunker, I knew you were psycho, but I didn’t think you were stupid. 

Ketch: I may be many things, but I’m not stupid. [cocks gun]

[gunshot]

Dean: Mom?

Ketch: Mary?

[ketch falls to the floor]

[kicks gun away]

Ketch: I knew you were a killer. You both are.

Dean: You were right.

[gunshot]  
[body collapses to the floor]  
[quiet for a moment] 

Dean: You alright? 

Mary: [sounds groggy] I've been better. You? 

Dean: [wincing] I think Tyler Durden over there busted my knee open again. 

Mary: Oh, I'm sorry. Dean, I'm so sorry for all of this... [starts choking up] 

Dean: No, no mom, stop. It's all over now.

[hugging]

Mary: How did you break me out of… whatever that bitch did to me? 

Dean: She hooked me up to that machine there, and injected us with some crap, that's why you feel like you've been on a bad trip. Then… I went into your mind. Do you remember any of it? 

Mary: It's… Pretty hazy. When I came out of it all I could see was Ketch…

Dean: Hey, he's gone now. It's over. Let's cover these assholes up for now until we can work out what to do with them. 

[Dean leaves the room while Mary drags Toni over to lie next to Ketch]  
[Dean returns and puts something over the bodies]  
Dean: [sighs, then winces again] Jesus Christ. I'm gonna go find something for me knee. Will you be okay? 

Mary: Mm-hm. 

Dean: right. 

[He leaves]  
[Mary starts to pick things up, rights a bookcase] 

[14:45 Dean re-enters]  
Dean: Found some expired prescription painkillers, so, lucky me. You don’t have to do that. That’s not your job.

Mary: This… all of this, is because of me. 

Dean: It’s gonna be okay.

Mary: It’s not okay. Since I’ve been back, I know I’ve been distant, cold even. Leaving you working with them, I was trying to make things right. Just from a distance because being here with you was too hard. Seeing what I'd done, to you and to sam…

Dean: Mom, what you did, the deal? Everything that’s happened since has made us who we are. And who we are? We kick ass. We save the world. 

Mary: And Sam? I’m scared. What if he can’t forgive me?

Sam: Mom, you don’t have to be scared of me. 

Dean: Glad you’re back, man. 

[hugging]  
[throat clearing and a few sniffles] 

Dean: You all right? 

Sam: Yeah, I'm good. What happened here? 

Dean: Well, I busted mom out of her head, Ketch appeared like fucking Freddie Kruger and sliced up Toni, but mom and I managed to take him down. How was your day?

Sam: Wow. Yeah, we iced them. 

Dean: Knew you could take ‘em. And our guys?

Sam: Jodi is fine, I dropped her back at her place. But we lost Roy and Jerry… [pause] Hess was trying to talk her way out of it. She was on the phone with one of the ‘old men’ or whatever… so it might not be all over. But we blew the base sky-high so at least they’re done for now. Wait until you see what I brought back, though. 

Dean: Look, as happy as I am to have you back in one piece, I’ve been wearing the same clothes for going on three days now. Starting to smell like a dumpster. A quick wash and a few of these pills and I’ll be right back with you, okay? 

Sam: Heh, likewise. 

[All head towards living quarters]

[16:20 Mary returns, enters library]  
[Dean comes in and heads for the kitchen]  
[Opens the fridge, shuts it again a few moments later]  
[Sam enters library and sits at table with Mary]

Dean: [coming back up to the library] Sorry mom, fridge is empty except for a few limp carrots. Don’t ask. We can make a supply run.

Mary: [paper turning sounds] What is this? Who’s that guy?

Sam: It’s Lucifer.

Dean: [limping around the table] Heh, my ears must still be busted from that drug, because it sounded like you just said Lucifer.

Sam: Look.

Dean: Well, fuck.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Okay, lemme just get this straight. So, we beat the Brits, we kicked their psycho, tea-swigging asses, and instead of popping champagne and hitting Vegas, we get Lucifer?

Mary: And you’re sure it’s him?

Sam: Yeah, it’s his old vessel too.

Mary: How is that possible?

Sam: Crowley, I guess.

Mary: And now he’s dead.

Dean: Well that’s what Hess said. But Crowley’s a freaking cockroach. I won’t believe he’s dead without seeing a body, and burn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. Sorry! Since I'm trying to stay more or less canon compliant, there probably won't be more until later this year, but keep your eyes peeled :)
> 
> Thanks so much to my MegaCoven for all your encouragement, especially [CBFirestarter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CBFirestarter) and Meg <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Bunker Files. During season 12, the British Men of Letters planted a number of microphones around the Winchester's bunker. One was discovered, some were destroyed, but there are still one or two around, and the BMOL back in London are still listening and recording. 
> 
> Events of 21 May 2017 (episode 13.02, aired Oct 19).
> 
> Full text is below, if you can't see the images.

  
  
  


* * *

### Full text from transcript:

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 21 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 19:20]

[door to the garage opens, Sam, Dean and Jack come upstairs, enter War room]

[Dean throws a bag onto the table, goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge, puts things inside]

Sam: Jack, I’ll show you to a spare room, then you can get cleaned up and get some rest, okay?

Jack: Thank you, Sam. 

[Sam and Jack walk towards the living quarters, Dean follows]

Dean: No, not that room. That one’s… was… Just go down the end over there, okay?

[short pause, Sam returns to war room, picks up bag]   
Dean: Dyin’ for a real shower. 

Sam: Heh, you and me both. 

[Dean and Sam both leave for living quarters]  
[54 minutes pass]

[Sam enters the kitchen from the living quarters, puts a book on the table, starts leafing through it.]

[12 minutes pass]

[Dean enters kitchen from the living quarters. Goes to the fridge, gets two beers. Brings one over to Sam, then sits down at the table.]

[2 minutes pass]

[Dean sighs]

Sam: I miss him too, y’know.

Dean: I don’t even remotely want to talk about that. 

Sam: Whatever. Might help to talk about it, that’s all.

[Dean laughs flatly and continues to drink his beer]

[Silence 3 minutes]

Sam: Dad mentions Asmodeus here, but he didn’t know that they were Princes of Hell. 

[Silence 4 minutes]

Sam: Those yellow-eyed things just keep on coming, huh?

Dean: Yeah well let’s hope this fourth prince of hell is the last Kardashian in the family.

Sam: According to this, if that was Asmodeus, it’s the end of the line.

Dean sighs, gets up.

Sam: Dean, wait a second. [pause] Kid came through for us today. Jack saved us.

Dean: No. No, whatever that was, that was a reflex. It was a sneeze. Maybe next time he sneezes, he kills us. [pause] Goodnight.

[Dean leaves kitchen towards living quarters]

[Sam sits quiety for 2 minutes]

[Dean reenters kitchen]

Sam [getting up]: Dean? What the hell?!

Dean: Dumb kid was stabbing himself with this.

Sam: What? That won’t even do anything to him!

Dean [turning water on and washing something in the sink]: Don’t look at me! I got no idea what’s going through his stupid head!

Sam: Jesus Christ. Is he okay? 

Dean: Of course he’s okay. Fucking nephilim juice just healed him right up again. You know what, I’m not dealing with this shit. 

[Dean drops the knife in the sink and leaves towards living quarters]

[Sam sits down again at the table, sighs]

Sam [quietly]: Chuck? God? I don’t know if you can hear us, or if you’re even listening right now on your vacation or whatever, but please… Everything is so wrong down here. Jack is so confused, and I have no clue what to tell him, and Dean has shoved his grief so far down that he’s gonna do something really stupid soon, I’m sure of it. I can’t hold us all together - please, I need help. Or we need Cas to come back, or something. Please help us?

[silence 14 seconds]

[Cell phone rings]

[Sam hesitates for a moment, then picks it up]

Sam: Jody? (unable to resolve the other side of the conversation)

Sam: Yeah, kid’s okay, for now. He’s messed up, but who isn’t.

Sam: No, Dean’s not okay. Neither am I, to be honest.

Sam: No, that’s fine. We’ll get by for now, I hope. 

Sam: Jody? Thanks for calling. 

[Sam listens for 23 seconds]

Sam [voice cracks a little]: Thanks Jody. We’ll see you soon, k?

Sam: Okay, bye.

[Sam’s breath hitches as he sits quietly for a few minutes]

Jack: Sam? 

Sam [jumps up]: Jack? Hey, are you okay? 

[Jack enters]

Sam: What have you done here?

Jack: I’m… I’m sorry.

Sam: Hey, it’s okay. Come here.

[rustling - hugging?]

Sam: It’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna help you, all right?

Jack [muffled]: This… this physical proximity. It’s nice, isn’t it?

Sam: Heh, yeah. Cas took a while to get the hang of it, too. Come on, I'll find you a new shirt. We can go shopping for some more clothes tomorrow or something. 

[Jack leaves towards living quarters]  
[Sam picks up the book with a sigh, and also leaves]

[transcript ends 20:56]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of 24 and 25 May, 2017
> 
> (13.03 Patience, aired Oct 26)
> 
> Full text of transcripts is available at the end, if you're having trouble seeing the images.

  
  
  


Felicity puts the printed transcript down, since the rest of that particular day is quiet. She wonders just what this nephilim is capable of - the Winchesters don't seem to have any idea. A gate to hell? They're playing with fire.

Not to mention that they are all struggling with the loss of loved ones. Felicity's heart may have broken for them over the last few days she's been tasked with keeping an ear on them, but she has no idea how she's going to keep the fact that they are all falling apart and barely controlling a dangerous heavenly being from her supervisors.

She picks up the pile of transcript papers and her highlighter pen, and turns to yesterday's pages.

  
  


### Full text of transcript

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 24 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen, 3. Library, 4. Office 2

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 10:34]

[Sam and Jack enter the library from living quarters]   
Jack: Where's Dean? 

Sam: He's... gone out. Come on, I want you to help me with something. 

[Both leave library into Office 2]

Sam: Okay, we need to stay put until we can train you.

Jack: Train me? To what?

Sam: I’ve seen what you can do, Jack. You’re powerful. But you have to learn to control it. You know, to focus.

Jack: So I don’t hurt anyone anymore.

Sam: Exactly. See this pencil? I want you to move it. With your mind. 

Jack: That’s it?

Sam: That’s it.

[silence 34 sec]

Jack [frustrated]: I can’t! Nothing. I’m useless.

Sam: All right. Jack, when you did use your powers, what was it like?

Jack: I don’t... It’s was like... breathing. Blinking. It just happened. 

Sam: Even with Asmodeus? That just happened?

Jack: No. He made me. It was like… like he was in my head.

Sam: Okay, uh, then, uh, imagine him doing that--

Jack: No! 

Sam: No? Why not?

Jack: Because I don’t want to. It’s just... I can’t do this. And you keep staring at me, waiting!

Sam: You know what? Let's take a break. 

[Sam gets up]

Jack: Really?

Sam: Yeah, I’ll get some food. You stay here and try to relax. When I get back, we’ll try again. 

[Sam leaves the room and goes to the library, sits at a table and opens a book]

[Jack sits quietly for 72 seconds, then picks up the pencil and roars, throwing it into a corner of the room. He follows it, sitting in the corner]

[Sam jumps up and runs back into the office]

Sam: Jack? Jack! What’re you doing?

Jack: I moved the pencil.

Sam: Okay. Okay, I know this isn’t exactly fun…

Jack: No, it’s the opposite of fun.

Sam: Okay. Why is it so hard? I’ve seen you throw people across the room. I’ve been thrown across the room by you. I’ve seen you open a gate to hell! And now, nothing? It doesn’t make any sense.

Jack: It’d make sense... if I’m evil.

Sam: What?

Jack: Just go, please.

Sam: No. Jack, why do you think you’re evil? Cause when I look at you, that’s not what I see.

Jack: Well Dean sees it. That’s why he says… He said he’d kill me.

Sam: He what?

Jack: And maybe he should. Mom said I could be good - that I had the choice to be good, that it was up to me. But she’s dead. Because of me. I’ve only been on earth for a few days and I’ve already hurt people. I’ve already done bad things. And no matter how hard I try, I can’t... I can’t do the one stupid thing you want me to. So I must be evil. Like Lucifer.

Sam: Jack... listen. Asmodeus tricking you, Dean… none of that is your fault. I think that after everything that’s happened you’re probably scared to use your power, and me pressuring you certainly isn’t helping. 

Jack: Really?

Sam: Really. What do you say we call it? Until I figure out a better way. How does that sound?

Jack: Sounds... good.

Sam: Good. Come on.

Jack: Sam, why are you being so nice to me?

Sam: Because I know what it feels like to feel like you don’t belong. To feel like there’s this darkness inside of you, to be scared of who you are, what you can do. Dean, Cas, my family helped me through that, so now I want to help you, because you’re not evil, Jack. 

[Sam leaves the room]

Sam [from the hall]: You hungry?

[Jack follows him through the library and down into the kitchen.]  
[Sam takes a pizza out of the oven]

Sam: Here we go. 

[Plates clattering, Sam moving around the kitchen.]  
[Sam and Jack sit at the table]

Sam: Watch it, it’s hot!

[quiet eating sounds]

Jack [mouthful of food]: I like pizza. We should eat more of this.

Sam [chuckles]: Sure. Um, Jack? I’m sorry for earlier. I just want to make sure you’ve got a hold of your powers before we go anywhere, okay? 

Jack [still eating]: I know. I don’t want to hurt anyone else. I’ll try again.

Sam: And I’ll try not to pressure you again, okay? 

[quietly eating for six minutes]

Sam: You done? C’mon, I’ll show you how to work Netflix.   
[Sam stands up and puts plates in the sink]

Jack: Net... flicks?

Sam: Yeah, your dad used to spend hours watching it. Taught him a lot about the world, so I guess it might help you, too. Come on.

[they leave the kitchen and head towards the living areas]

[transcript ends]

\---

[Transcript from May 25]

[Sam goes from kitchen to war room, sits at table. Sits quietly for 26 minutes]

[Top door opens. Dean walks down the stairs]

Sam: How was it? Jody told me about Missouri. 

Dean: Yeah. Just another day at the office. How’s the kid? He go dark side yet?

Sam: Nope. He’s pretty messed up, though.

Dean: You’re telling me.

Sam: No, Dean, he’s messed up because of you. [pause] Dean, you said you’d kill him.

Dean: It wasn’t exactly like that.

Sam: Then how, exactly, was it?

Dean: I told him the truth. See, you think you can use this freak, but I know how this ends, and it ends bad. 

Sam: I didn’t.

Dean: What?

Sam: I didn’t end bad. When I was the freak. When I was drinking demon blood.

Dean: Come on, man, that’s totally different. 

Sam: Was it? Because you could have put a bullet in me. [raised voice] Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn’t. You saved me. So help me save him. 

Dean [raised voice]: You deserved to be saved - he doesn’t.

Sam: Yes he does, Dean! Of course he does!

Dean: Look, I know that you think you can use him as some kind of interdimensional can opener, and that’s fine, but don’t act like you care about him. Because you only care about what he can do for you. So if you want to pretend, that’s fine. But me? I can hardly look at the kid. ‘Cause when I do, all I see is everybody we’ve lost. 

Sam: Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer, that is not on Jack. 

Dean: And what about Cas?

Sam: What about Cas?

Dean: He manipulated him. He made him promises, said ‘paradise on earth’. And Cas bought it. And you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can't! 

Sam: [pause] I know. Look, I know. We still don't know what Jack did to Cas, but he's hurting as well right... [pause 3 sec]... What was that? 

Dean: Jack? 

[They both move to one side of the room, into hallway, muffled talking]   
[re-enter room] 

Sam: Are you okay now? What happened? 

Jack [sounds teary] : I... I felt him. 

Dean: Felt who? 

Jack : Father. 

Dean [raised voice]: Wh- Lucifer? 

Sam: Stop shouting! He’s upset.

Jack: Not Lucifer.

Sam [gasps]: Castiel? You sensed him? Where is he? 

Dean: No. No no no. [voice raised again] You listen to me: Cas is dead, all right? And you already said you can't bring him back. So just shut up. Shut the fuck up. I'm done. 

Sam: Dean, wait… 

[Dean leaves towards living quarters]   
[Sam sighs, sits down at the table]   
[Jack sniffs] 

Sam: I'm sorry, Jack. 

Jack: See? He hates me. 

Sam: No, he doesn't hate you. He just hates what has happened, and he's taking it out on you. I told you, none of this is your fault, Jack. 

Jack: But why is he so angry? 

Sam: Because he loved your father. And now he's in a lot of pain, so I need to know the absolute truth: Did you really sense Cas? Because if you didn't... 

Jack: No, I... I'm not sure. But I called out to him. And I thought I felt him... Somewhere dark, and empty. 

Sam: Empty? Hmm. 

Jack: I'm sorry, I... I don't know where he is. 

Sam: It's okay, don't worry. I'll look into it. Why don't you go try to get some sleep? I'll let you know if I find anything. Just... don't mention this to Dean again for now, okay? 

Jack: Okay. Goodnight, Sam.

[Jack leaves towards living quarters.] 

[Sam pours a drink into a glass, then enters library, starts pulling books off shelves and putting them on a table. Eventually he sits down and starts reading] 

Sam [quietly]: Cas? Cas, if you can hear me... we're coming to find you, man. We're coming. 

[transcript ends 23:59]


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 27 and 28 May, 2017
> 
> (13.04 The Big Empty, aired Nov 2)
> 
> Full text of transcripts is available at the end, if you're having trouble seeing the images.

  
  
  
  
  


Felicity finishes reading through her edited transcript, tears in her eyes and her heart breaking. She should really report to her supervisor that the Winchesters are at large with a dangerous nephilim, but they are really going through some tough times at the moment. She decides to hold onto the news for a few more days, give them a few more days of grieving time.

She's playing a dangerous game, here. But she just can't help but give them space. Someone ought to.

###  Full text of transcript

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 27 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room  
Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 8:32]

[Dean enters the war room, puts laptop on the map table, sits in the chair]   
[silence for 4mins (key taps)] 

[Dean picks up phone and keys something in, puts it back on the table. It rings, on speaker] 

[voice from phone]: This is my voicemail. Make your voice... a mail. 

Dean: [sighs] Hey, Cas. I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep calling. It's not like you'll ever get these messages. We burned your phone along with y-- [pause, takes breath]   
Anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice again. ‘Cause... ‘cause I miss you. Sam keeps going on about saving Mom, but I just don't think... [pause] And the kid... He thinks you're his dad, Cas. I don't know how to even... [pulls in a ragged breath]   
[silence 6 sec]   
I miss you. I... miss you. [louder] Fuck it, I don't know why I'm even--   
[Dean bangs on phone and roughly slides it away]   
[Takes deep, muffled breaths - hands over face?] 

[Clears throat, sniffs. Goes back to tapping at the computer for 21 mins] 

[Top door opens, closes]

Sam: Hey. How you feeling?

[silence 7 seconds]

Sam: What you, uh... what you working on?

Dean: Dead guy in Madison. Police say it was a home invasion, but the neighbour claims she saw the vic’s dead wife leave the crime scene.

[Sam walks down the stairs]

Sam: Let’s check it out.

Dean: What, are you ready to ditch Damien? What’re you gonna do, leave him in a ring of holy oil with some Netflix and frozen pizza?

Sam: Hah. No. Actually, I thought we’d uh, bring him along.

Dean: [laughs] Uh, hell no. What, adventures in babysitting the antichrist? No thank you.

Sam: Dean, we can’t hide him forever. And just keeping him cooped up here isn’t working.

Dean: Yeah, it is, actually. You know why? Because as long as he’s here, he’s not out there doing god knows what. So what, does this mean your plan for bringing Mom back isn’t working? Because I’ll say it again: Mom’s dead, Sam. Lucifer ripped out her freaking heart. Now the sooner you can wrap your head around that, the sooner we can all move on.

Sam: So you’re saying you want to move on? From Mom?

[pause]

Dean: Right now I wanna kill some dead guy’s dead wife.

Sam: Dean, this isn’t what this is about. Jack needs to get out. He needs to get some air - we all do. He’s a good kid. He is, just... give him a chance. Please? For me.

Dean: All right. All right. But let it go on the record that I am not happy about this. Any trouble... 

Sam: It'll be fine. I'll go get him. 

[Sam leaves towards living quarters] 

Dean: [mutters] Fuckin’ puppy dog eyes. 

[Dean gets up and leaves towards living quarters] 

[11:19 Sam and Jack enter war room]   
Sam: [calls down the hallway] Dean? You ready? 

Jack: [quietly] Are you sure Dean is happy for me to come? 

Sam: Yes, he is. Don't worry, it's gonna be fine. You need to get out of the bunker, and this way you might be able to help us out. 

[Dean enters war room]   
Dean: Still not happy about this. But let's go. 

[all leave, heading up stairs and out the top door]   
[transcript ends 11:25]

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 28 May 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen, 3. Library

Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 20:45]

[Sam, Dean and Jack arrive from the garage]   
Sam: You guys hungry? That Steak ‘n Shake was a while ago. 

Dean: Nah, I'm good.   
[Dean heads towards living quarters] 

[Sam puts a bag down on the map table] 

Jack: Thanks for bringing me today, Sam. 

Sam: Glad to have you along. How's the head? 

Jack: It's fine now. The healing seems to take a little longer for smaller injuries. 

Sam: Huh. Weird. Oh well, help yourself to something in the kitchen. 

Jack: No, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just get a drink and go back to the computer. I still have three seasons of Clone Wars to watch. 

Sam: [laughs] All right then. G’night.   
[Sam walks up to the library and puts his gear on a table]

[Surveillance location: kitchen]   
[Jack enters kitchen, gets a glass out of a cupboard and fills it with water]  
[Dean enters kitchen. Opens fridge, gets bottles, closes fridge] 

Jack: Hey.

Dean: [opening beers] Hey. [pause] You did good today, Jack.

[Dean leaves kitchen]

[surveillance location: Library]   
[Dean enters library]

Dean: Listen man, back at uh... Mia’s... I was out of line. I’m sorry for being a dick lately. 

Sam: Thanks.

Dean: And maybe you’re right, about the kid. I mean he tries, I’ll give him that. And he tapped his powers and saved our ass, so that’s a win.

Sam: Yeah, I guess.

Dean: What’s up?

Sam: What if you’re right? About Mom? What if she is dead and I’m just in denial?

Dean: Don’t say that.

Sam: What? You’ve been wanting me to admit that since it happened.

Dean: I know I have, but don’t say that. I need you to keep the faith. For both of us. ‘Cause right now, I... I don’t believe in a damn thing.

[silence 12 seconds]

Sam: It’s Cas. Isn’t it?

Dean: What?

Sam: You miss him. 

Dean: Of course I freaking miss him. Dude wasn’t here most of the time in the last few months, but I still miss him.

Sam: I know. It’s like one of your limbs is missing, isn’t it?

Dean: Heh. more or less. 

[pause] 

Sam: I’m here if you need to talk about it, okay?

Dean: Sure, whatever. [pause] Thanks, Sammy. I’m just tired, you know? Tired of all of it. [sigh] Gonna go turn in. 

Sam: Night, jerk. 

Dean: Go get some sleep, bitch. 

[Sam chuckles] 

[Dean leaves towards the living quarters] 

[Sam reads quietly for 12 mins, yawning now and then] 

Sam: Cas? Where are you, buddy? We need you. 

[sits quietly for another 14 mins]   
[gets up and leaves towards living quarters]   
[transcript ends 23:14]


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 4 and 5 June, 2017
> 
> (13.05 Advanced Thanatology, aired Nov 9)
> 
> Full text of transcripts is available at the end, if you're having trouble seeing the images.

  
  
  
  
  


Felicity puts the last page down and chuckles quietly. She's delighted to hear Jack playing - she's heard Dean in similar situations at least once before, but there's something about the nephilim being playful that is completely endearing. 

The fact that Sam and Dean left him alone for several days is worrying, though, even if he's supposedly safe and warded in the Lebanon bunker. She wonders how much longer she can delay reporting all this to her superior. 

The following day's transcript is short and sweet. Not much to say about a boy, alone in a bunker. 

### Full text of transcripts

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 4 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen  
Subjects: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 06:32]  
[Sam enters war room from living quarters, walks up stairs, leaves again by the top door] 

[07:54 Sam enters through top door, breathing heavily. Walks heavily down stairs and leaves towards living quarters] 

[08:25 Dean enters kitchen]  
[Opens cupboards, stands and looks for a few moments then pulls out some jars. Pulls out a plate and cutlery] 

[Jack enters kitchen]  
Jack: Hello, Dean. 

[Dean drops a knife with a clatter. Takes a deep breath] 

Jack: Sorry, I startled you. 

Dean: No, it's okay.  
[Dean picks up the knife, rinses off in sink] 

Jack: What are you making? 

Dean: PB&J. Want one? 

Jack: Peanut butter and... jelly? Strange combination. 

Dean: Yeah, well sometimes the weirdest combinations are the best. You want in? 

Jack: Thank you.  
[Jack bites sandwich. Dean gets more bread out]  
Jack: Oh wow, this is good! 

Dean: Right? 

Jack: I love PB&J. Hi Sam.  
[Jack leaves kitchen towards living quarters] 

Dean: [mutters] Just like your… [pause, sigh] 

[Sam enters kitchen]  
Sam: Hey. 

Dean: Hey. 

Sam: PB&J for breakfast? Strong work.

Dean: Yep.

Sam: You want a beer with that?

Dean: I’m cool.

Sam: Come on, live a little. Here.

Dean: What’s going on with you?

Sam: What do you mean? [pause] Anyway, check this out. I think I found something. Three days ago a kid named Shawn Raider was found wandering on the side of the road near Grand Junction, Colorado. Bleeding from the head, best friend was missing, and get this - the only word he said? Monster.

Dean: Okay, that sounds like something.

Sam: Yep. So I thought we’d check it out - you and me.

Dean: What about Jack?

Sam: He’s catching up on all my old fantasy DVDs. Red Sonia, Beastmaster, Beastmaster II, you know, the one with the time-travelling ferrets?

Dean: Yeah. How you ever got laid I’ll never know.

Sam: Yeah, tell me about it. So I was thinking we’d leave Jack behind.

Dean: Really?

Sam: Yeah. We’ll put up some extra warding, he’ll be fine. I mean, when’s the last time we worked a case? Just you and me?

Dean: It’s been a while. 

Sam: Exactly! So?

Dean: [pause] Okay. Lemme eat and I'll get my shit together. 

Sam: Right.  
[Sam leaves kitchen] 

[Dean eats sandwich standing up. He picks up the beer bottle, then puts it back in the fridge]  
[Dean runs water, washes dirty plate and knife, then leaves kitchen] 

[Surveillance location: war room]  
[Sam puts items (weapons?) in a bag] 

[Dean enters war room]  
Dean: So... a “monster”? Do we have any clue? 

Sam: Bleeding from the head is all I got until we can talk to the kid. I've got knives. Silver bullets? 

Dean: They're in the trunk. 

[Dean starts packing a bag with gear] 

[Jack enters war room]  
Jack: Are we going somewhere? 

Dean: Got a case. We're heading out. 

Jack: I'll go get my coat. 

Sam: Uh, actually, Jack… We thought we'd handle this one. You don't need to come too. 

Jack: You don't want me to come along? 

Sam: Well, it's not that we don't want you to... 

[Dean snorts] 

Sam: It's more that... we don't need you to. 

Jack: I'm staying here? Alone? No, no. I don't think-- 

Sam: C’mon, it'll be fun! Watch some movies. Which one are you up to now? Willow? 

Jack: (miserable) No, I watched that one last night. Next is Princess Bride. 

Dean: Inconceivable! 

[Sam chokes a laugh, silence from Jack]  
Dean [mutters] you'll get it, after you... [clears throat, goes back to packing gear] 

Sam: Great. And you can make some pizza like I showed you yesterday? We're only going to Colorado, we'll be back tomorrow, maybe the day after. 

[More silence from Jack. Dean is still packing] 

Jack: Will you leave me a phone so I can call you? 

Sam: Of course. 

Jack: [uncertain] Okay. 

Dean: Great. Let's get outta here. [picks up bag] oh, and Jack? Stay outta my room. 

Jack: Right. 

[Dean leaves towards garage] 

Sam: [claps hand on a shoulder] Why don't you practise controlling your powers, like we tried? You know, be a jedi? 

Jack: Okay, Sam. Does... does Dean not want me to come? 

Sam: Uh, actually it was, uh, my idea. Just trying to get things back to a bit of normal, try to cheer him up. 

Jack: Oh. Okay. 

[Sam moves towards the door]  
Jack: Sam? I... tried to contact Castiel again. 

[Sam comes back into the room]  
Sam: [quietly, urgently] You did? And? 

Jack: And nothing. I couldn't feel him at all in the last place he was. 

Sam: He's gone? Moved? Or...

Jack: I... I don't know. I don't know how to contact him in other places. 

Sam: [sigh] Okay. Okay. Well, keep trying. Let's keep on keeping this quiet, okay? I don't want to tell Dean until we have something definite. 

Jack: Okay. 

[Sam moved to the door again]  
Jack: Sam? 

Sam: Yes, Jack? 

Jack: Stay safe. 

Sam: We'll try.  
[Sam leaves towards garage] 

[Jack goes to kitchen] 

[Surveillance location: kitchen] 

[Jack gets a drink out of the fridge, goes back into war room]  
[Stands quietly in place for 11 seconds] 

Jack: [quietly] Be a jedi. 

[Jack runs around the bunker making blaster and lightsaber noises for approx 4 hours, with a break part way through for lunch] 

[Enters living area and does not re-emerge] 

[transcript ends 16:45] 

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 5 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen  
Subjects: Jack (Nephilim)

[Transcript begins 10:23]

[Jack enters war room, goes through into kitchen]  
[Digs through cupboard, pulls out jars]  
Jack: Mmm, PB&J. 

[Prepares food, sits down to eat] 

[When finished, puts plate in sink and goes through war room and up to the library]  
[Jack stands still for 16 minutes] 

Jack: [quietly] Castiel.  
[Jack gasps]  
Jack: Inconceivable. 

[Pulls a phone out of a pocket and keys something in]  
Jack: Sam, where are you? Call me, please.  
[Hangs up, sighs] 

[Leaves library towards living quarters]

[Only re-emerges at 18:45 to make pizza in the kitchen, does not speak or leave room]

[After eating, Jack returns to living quarters]

[Transcript ends 19:25]


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 6 and 8 June, 2017
> 
> (13.06 Tombstone, aired Nov 16)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full text of transcripts is available at the end, if you're having trouble seeing the images.
> 
> I know the images are difficult to see on a phone screen, so I've made them a little smaller this week. Please let me know in a comment if the smaller size works for you, or not!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Felicity stands up. As pleased as she is that Castiel seems to be back from the dead (although she wonders whether the Winchester brothers tested him thoroughly before deciding it was him), there's no way she can keep quiet the fact that a nephilim is at large, alone. She's going to have to tell the powers that be, and they won't be pleased.

### Full text of transcripts

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 6 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. War room, 2. Kitchen, 3. Library  
Subjects: Jack (Nephilim), Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel 

[Transcript begins 06:25]  
[Jack enters kitchen, prepares food, takes it to the library] 

[surveillance location: Library]  
[Jack sits with Sam's laptop, tapping at keys]

[Jack laughs]   
Jack: Hah, lolcats. 

[Jack continues clicking, laughing now and then]  
[starts watching a video: My Shot from the Hamilton soundtrack. He watches it three times, singing along for the last time] 

[Music starts again, but Jack quickly shuts it off, going back to typing furiously] 

[Sam, Dean and Castiel enter from the garage] 

Jack: How’d it go?

Dean: Well. 

Sam: Jack, uh...

Jack: What’s wrong?

[pause, shuffling]

Castiel: Hello, Jack.

Jack: Castiel? 

Castiel: Yeah, it’s me.

Jack: No. We burned your body, and what’s burned stays dead. How--?

Dean: That’s the question we’ve been asking.

Sam: Jack, did you, uh… Did you bring Cas back?

Jack: I don’t know. I wanted him back, I begged for him to come back, but...

Dean: Well, here he is.

Jack: Because of me?

Sam: We don’t know. We don’t know, Jack, but we think, maybe.

Castiel: Thank you, Jack.

Jack: I missed you so much.

Castiel: Sam and Dean tell me you’re doing well.

Jack: I am. Watch this. I can move the pencil. And, I found a case. A hunter’s case.

Dean: What kind of a--

Jack: Zombies! [whispers] I know what zombies are now! [normal volume] You see?

Dean: Where’d you learn to do that?

Jack: By watching you. And Sam. Three days ago, a vintage pocket watch with a personal inscription was sold at a pawn shop. But when they went to authenticate it, they found that it had been buried with its owner. Twenty years ago. And when they checked out the grave, it was empty. Which means, the dead are rising in Dodge City, Kansas.

[pause]

Sam: Right. Or maybe it’s a grave robbery, but...

Jack: Oh.

Dean: But we should probably check it out.

Castiel: Wait, really?

Dean: Yeah. We’ve done more on less. Besides, Dodge City’s kinda awesome. All right, well - two salty hunters, one half-angel kid, a dude just came back from the dead, again - Team Free Will 2.0. Here we go!

[Dean leaves library, heading for the garage] 

Jack: He wants to leave right now? 

Sam: [Calling out] Dean? Can't we leave later? [Normal volume] We only just got here. 

[Sam and Cas sit down at the table with Jack] 

Sam: So, what did you get up to while we were gone? 

Jack: Oh, not much. I finished Clone Wars, and all those movies you gave me. Then Netflix suggested a few more. That's how I know about zombies. 

Castiel: You've been letting him watch Netflix unsupervised? 

Sam: He's not a child, Cas. 

Castiel: No, but he can hardly form an accurate view of the world from fictional television programs…

Jack: I know they're fiction. But they all have an element of truth to them. Also, I'm learning a lot about human behaviour. Like never trust evil wizards. 

Castiel: [unsure] All right, then. 

[Dean enters war room, walks up to the library] 

Dean: We going or what? 

Sam: Dean, you just drove all night. At least get a few hours before we head out again. It's only a few hours away. 

Dean: Nah, I'm good, I had a couple hours in the back there with...

Castiel: No, Dean. You need rest. 

Dean: what is this, some kind of intervention? Seriously, I'm not tired. 

Sam: [sigh] Okay, well let's at least eat something? Jack, come help me get something together. 

Jack: Okay. 

[they stand up and leave towards the kitchen] 

[Dean walks over and stands near castiel. Leaning on table?] 

Castiel: Are you sure you're alright, Dean? 

Dean: Me? Yeah, I'm good. Never better. 

Castiel : Sam told me you've been having a rough time of it. 

Dean: Oh did he? Well, he's not wrong. After... After Jack was born, I was... kinda messed up. I haven't treated him well. But I was hurting, you know? Mom was gone, you were... you were dead, Cas. There were wings. On the ground. 

Castiel: Oh, Dean. I'm sorry. 

Dean: I had to carry your body inside, wrap you up, watch you... watch you burn. [choking a grim laugh] 

[Castiel stands up, rustling, (hugging?)] 

Dean: I just shut down, Cas. I couldn't... do anything for days. Poor Sam tried to talk me into liking the kid but all I could see was that he had taken you away from me. And... I couldn't, Cas. 

Castiel: Couldn't what? 

Dean: Live. In this place... this life, if you weren't in it. 

Castiel: Dean. [pause, kissing?] I can't make any promises, but I...

Dean: Shut up. 

[more kissing, Castiel moans quietly] 

Dean: Come on. 

[Dean and Castiel leave towards living quarters] 

[surveillance location: kitchen]   
[Jack spreads something on bread while Sam pulls items out of the fridge] 

Jack: And he just woke up in a field? And rang you? 

Sam: Well, he walked into town first and then rang Dean, but yeah, you should ask him about it. Between you, you might be able to work out what pulled him out of the Empty. 

Jack: I will. We've got some catching up to do. [pause] I can see it - how happy Dean is now that Castiel is back. 

Sam: We're both happy he's back! I'm still having trouble believing it, actually. 

Jack: Oh, it's really him. But with Dean, it's like a light is shining all around him. And it glows brighter when Castiel is near. I don't see much of a glow about Castiel, though. 

Sam: [smiles] Jack? I think you might be starting to see souls now. That's interesting. 

Jack: souls? Huh. 

[They finish with the food and Jack picks up a plate] 

Jack: I'll take this in to them. 

Sam: [picking up some bottles] Right behind you. 

[Sam and Jack leave kitchen] 

[surveillance location: library]   
Jack: Where'd they go? 

Sam: [grinning] Huh, guess Dean needed some, uh, rest after all. 

Jack: Oh. Should I take it to him? 

Sam: [loudly] No! [quieter] No, he'll come back when he's ready for it. 

Jack: Okay. 

[They sit at the table and begin eating] 

Sam: Hey, great job with the pencil thing. Glad you worked it out. 

Jack: Thinking like a jedi really helped, actually. But, you know what? 

Sam: Mm? 

Jack: Princess Bride is my favourite. 

Sam: [laughs] Mine too. Although you should really give How to Train Your Dragon a go. 

Jack: Okay, when we get home. 

[Sam works on the laptop. Jack fetches a book from the shelf] 

[silence 23 mins] 

[Castiel enters from living quarters] 

Jack: Oh, there you are. We made some sandwiches. 

Castiel: I don't really eat. Sorry, Jack. But I'm sure Dean will have some in a moment. 

Jack : Okay. Where is he? 

Castiel: I believe he's, uh, in the shower. 

Jack: Okay. I made him PB&J. He showed me how to make them last week. 

Castiel: [smiling] Did he? When I was human, I loved those. 

Jack: What? You were human? 

Castiel: Only briefly. It's... not a pleasant memory. 

Sam: Come on guys, let's get ready to go. 

[Sam takes plates to the kitchen and Jack and Castiel leave towards living area. Sam follows] 

[silence 12 minutes]   
[Dean enters war room with Castiel]   
Dean: No, I didn't tell him your recent history, Cas. Besides, I don't know all of it. That's your story to tell. 

Castiel: You know most of it. [sighs] So much he doesn't know. How am I going to explain about heaven? About his father? 

Dean: He chose you for his father. Did you know that? I haven't seen much of Lucifer in him, at all. And I've been looking. 

[Sam and Jack enter war room, rustling of plastic and bags]   
Dean: We good? 

Sam: Yup. Dean... What is that? 

Dean: It's a hat box. 

Sam: Well, yeah, but why are you bringing it? 

Dean: We're going to Dodge City, why wouldn't I bring my hat? 

Jack: Is it very sunny there?

[They all leave towards garage] 

[Transcript ends 10:43]

 

***

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 8 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. War room  
Subjects: Jack (Nephilim), Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel 

 

[Transcript begins 00:01]

[Jack is sitting at table in the library, silently]  
[Castiel is sitting at the war room table, reading]

[silence 9 hours]  
[Sam enters from living quarters, yawning]  
Sam: Morning, Cas. [calls out] Hi Jack.

Castiel: Sam. Did you sleep well?

Sam: Not great, but I got a few hours. Hear anything from Dean? 

Castiel: Yes, he texted to say he was on his way home. No details, though.

[Sam enters kitchen and returns with coffee. Sits down at war room table and starts working on his laptop]

[silence 5 mins]  
Sam: Has he said anything to you?

Castiel: No. I’m worried.

Sam: You and me both.

[silence 1.5 hours. Some movement in and out of the room, no conversation]

[top door opens, Dean walks down stairs]

Sam: Hey!

Dean: Hey.

Sam: How’d it go?

Dean: The usual. Killed the bad guy, saved the girl.

Sam: What about the, uh...

Dean: Took care of it.

Sam: Good.

Jack: Good? How is that good? I killed someone. What was his name, the guard? Did he have a family?

Castiel: Jack, don’t do this to yourself.

Jack: Well did he?

Dean: Yes he did.

[silence 10 sec]

Sam: Jack, look, this life, what we do, it’s... it’s not easy. And we’ve all done things we regret...

Jack: Just don’t--

[pause]

Jack: You’re afraid of me.

Castiel: Jack, no... 

Jack: Maybe you’re right. Maybe I’m just another monster.

 

Dean: No, you’re not. I thought you were, and then... Like Sam said, we’ve all done bad, we all have blood on our hands, so if you’re a monster, we’re all monsters.

Jack: You don’t... Every time I try and do something good, people get hurt. I thought I was getting better, but I’m not. I don’t know what I am. But I know I can’t make the world a better place, not like this. I can’t even do one good thing. And I know that if I stay, I’m gonna hurt you. All of you. And... I can’t. You’re all I have.

Sam: Jack, listen...

Jack: I have to go.

Castiel: No, Jack...

Jack: I’m sorry.

[power surge knocks out microphones. By the time they have reconnected, all surveillance locations are silent]

[transcript ends 12:35]


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 11 and 12 June, 2017
> 
> (13.07 War of the Worlds, aired Nov 23 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full text of transcripts is available at the end, if you're having trouble seeing the images.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mrs Robinson eyes the marks on the transcript. She is going to have to take Felicity off this task. She seems to be getting a little too... involved. 

So... Ketch. Mrs Robinson doubts this is actually Alexander. The boy had gone missing after his graduation, but it had been a common acceptance of the Kendricks faculty at the time that Arthur had murdered his own brother. In any case, it's no coincidence that Ketch (whichever it is) has shown up again just as the nephilim is on the loose. He must also be hunting for it. 

She puts out a message to step up the hunt for the abomination.

### Full text of transcripts

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 11 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen, 3. Armory   
Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Arthur Ketch

[Transcript begins 11:45]  
[Sam, Dean and Ketch enter war room from the garage] 

Sam: Armory? 

Dean: Right. 

Ketch: [sounds groggy, drunk?] Look, I really think you've got your wires crossed, here... 

[All leave war room]   
[surveillance location: armory] 

[shifting of chairs, a table] 

Ketch: What... what are you doing? 

[Four sets of handcuffs locking]

Dean: Right. Welcome back to our bunker. Last time you were here, you were dead. So you wanna tell us how you're breathing? 

Ketch: I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're talking about. 

Dean: Wrong answer.   
[Dean punches Ketch. Ketch shouts in pain] 

Sam: Dean? 

Dean: Thanks. 

[Splashing water. Ketch splutters] 

Ketch: Look, I'm not a demon. 

[Dean picks something up] 

Ketch: Or a shifter - ouch! 

[Dean grunts in frustration] 

Dean: One more time - how are you not dead?

Ketch: One more time - why should I be?

Sam: Because we killed you.

Ketch: Apparently not.

Dean: [punches Ketch] Don’t mess with us, okay? You already killed Mick, you tried to kill us, you messed our mom right up - we’re already pissed off. So I wouldn’t do that.

[Dean grabs something - Ketch’s hand? He cries out in pain]

Dean: Would you look at that... you got rid of your tattoo. Was it a stick-on? It was a stick-on, wasn’t it? Yeah.

Ketch: What’s this? Tattoo? I never... Oh. I think I know what’s going on here. 

Sam: Really?

Ketch: You have me confused with my brother.

Dean: Your brother?

Ketch: Arthur. I’m Alexander, his twin. 

[pause]

Dean: Do I look stupid to you?

Ketch: Is that a trick question?

[Dean punches him again]

Dean: Whew!

Sam: So you’re seriously gonna sit there with a straight face and tell us that you have an evil twin?

Ketch: If reducing things to that black and white level helps you, fine. Arthur was the family success story, the headliner. Our Donny Osmond.

Dean: Hmm. All right, Maree. What’s your story?

Ketch: [sighs] Arthur and I attended a feeder school for the British Men of Letters.

Sam: Kendricks - we know all about it, just get to the point.

Ketch: When it came time to initiate into the organisation, I... fled. It wasn’t for me. And if they were to find me... I’d be dead.

Sam: That’s really funny, because your name never came up.

Ketch: Well, no doubt. [pause] Arthur felt I brought shame to the family, to the Men of Letters. He had to work twice as hard to make up for my public failure and I had to work twice as hard to disappear. Live in the shadows. Do my work. 

Sam: What work?

Ketch: Killing monsters. All over the world, for a fee. A hunter.

Dean: A mercenary.

Ketch: A man with my sort of training has limited options. 

Dean: The witches - who’s bankrolling their deaths?

Ketch: I, uh, I’m doing that pro bono.

Sam: Why do you keep asking for Rowena McLeod?

Ketch: She’s a witch, isn’t she? Isn’t that what we hunters do? Kill the bad thing?

[pause 10 sec]   
Dean: Sam? Can we check this? 

Sam: Yeah, I think we can. 

[Sam leaves armory] 

Dean: You listen to me, Alexander or Arthur or whoever the fuck you are. I'm not buying your bullshit. If we dig up anything that casts any kind of shade, I will not hesitate to blow your brains out. Got it? 

Ketch: Of course. [calls out as Dean leaves] But I think you'll find it's all true! 

[Dean leaves armory] 

[surveillance location: library] 

[Sam sits at a table, opens laptop. Tapping keyboard sounds] 

[after 20 min, Dean enters library, sits down with a grunt] 

Sam: So, I’ve dug up a pretty hefty paper trail on Alexander Ketch. Birth certificate, US Visa, Passport, academic records from Kendrick’s for Arthur and Alexander...

Dean: Sam...

Sam: Dean, I went into the hard drive I took from the Brits’ US base. Their academic initiation papers were drawn up for both Ketches with Alexander’s remaining incomplete. 

Dean: I don’t care how good his story looks. I ain’t buying it.

Sam: All right, for argument’s sake. We know Mom shot Arthur, and we know we dumped his corpse into the waste canal, so even if this is weird, yes, it’s weird. But we eat weird every day.

Dean: Yeah, but there’s “Ripley’s Believe It or Not” weird and then there’s the weird that’s just straight up bull. Now I’m thinking that Ketch-weird is door number two. 

[pause]

Sam: It just... doesn't add up. What if he's telling the truth? He really is a hunter? Who is he working for? And how the hell has he managed to avoid the Men of Letters for so long when so many others-- [chokes off] 

Dean: Sam...

Sam: Look, if this is Ketch, then he deserves to be buried under concrete for what he's done to us. Hell, I'll personally end him for what he did to Eileen. But what if it's not him? I mean, he might be useful to us - have some Intel on the remaining British hunters. They must still be out there... 

Dean: Don't let him get inside your head, Sammy. Dude's a psycho. End of story. 

Sam: Hmm. [pause] I'm gonna talk to him. [stands up] 

Dean: What? 

Sam: It's all right, I'll just do a bit of good cop. Might find out a little more. 

[Sam leaves library towards armory] 

[Dean sighs. Stands up and moves over to the table, sits down to work on the laptop] 

[surveillance location: armory] 

[Sam enters] 

Sam: How're you doing in here? 

Ketch: Having a lovely time, thank you. 

Sam: [chuckles] I want to talk some more about your brother. 

[Sam pulls over a chair to sit with Ketch] 

Ketch: So, even though you and your brother both saw my brother, Arthur, shot point-blank, you still question his demise?

Sam: Yeah. It’s probably smart to question everything about Arthur Ketch.

Ketch: Probably, yeah. I know I’m still trying to figure him out.

Sam: The Arthur Ketch we knew was sadistic, amoral, predatory. Loyal to no one. 

Ketch: You’re wrong there. Not amoral, and actually, loyal to a fault. What you witnessed was an incredibly good company man. Not an easy job. 

Sam: Sounds like it would be easier to be Alexander than to be Arthur, yeah? 

Ketch: To a degree. No glory, yes, but no burdens, either. 

Sam: Huh. You admire him. Maybe, uh, wanted to be like him.

Ketch: Like you, I understood my brother’s issues and why he did what he did. I suspect, if he were here, he’d admit regret to some of the things he did to your family. 

[pause] 

Sam: I'm not so sure of that. Look, you might as well get comfortable. It's going to be a good while until we trust you enough to let you out of here. I'll bring you something to eat. 

Ketch: I'm just supposed to sleep sitting up? 

Sam: like I said, get comfortable. 

[Sam leaves armory] 

[surveillance location: library]   
[Dean sighs, picks up phone, dials] 

Dean: Hey Cas. How're you doing?   
Dean: Tomorrow? Okay. You be careful. You know you can't trust those dicks.   
Dean: Yeah, well, we need you back here. You won't believe who's shown up.   
Dean: Nah, it'll be a surprise.   
Dean: No, it's not Jack.   
Dean: Just hurry up and get back here, okay? I miss you.   
Dean: Oh are you? What else are you going to do to me?  
Dean: Mm-hmm, and then I’m going to lick every inch of--

[Sam enters from living quarters]

Dean: [clears throat] Okay then, Cas, you keep... keep doing that. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Night.  
[Hangs up] 

Sam: I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that. 

Dean: Ha. Anything from Mary-Kate? 

Sam: Nah, but I gave him something to eat. 

Dean: What? We're not running a fucking bed and breakfast here, Sam. 

Sam: I know, but we can't starve him. At least until we know what his deal is. 

[pause]   
Dean: whatever. I'll take first watch. 

Sam: You sure? 

Dean: I'm sure as hell not sleeping with that fucker in the building. 

Sam: [chuckles] All right. Night jerk. 

Dean: Night, bitch. 

[Sam leaves towards living quarters]

[Dean works on the computer for a while, then gets up, fetches a book from a shelf, sits down to read]

[transcript ends 23:59]

***

Transcript generated by Central MoL server  
Review and context by Felicity Beckham

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.  
Date: 12 June 2017  
Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen, 3. Armory   
Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Arthur Ketch

[Transcript begins 00:00]  
[Surveillance location: library]

[Dean flicking through books. Occasionally typing on the computer]  
[02:44 Dean puts his head down on the table. Quiet snoring.]

[05:35 Sam enters library from living quarters, laughs quietly. Leaves for kitchen.]

[Surveillance location: kitchen]  
[Sam pours cereal and milk, sits down in kitchen to eat.]

[stands up, puts plate in sink]  
[taking more food out to prepare it]  
[leaves kitchen]

[surveillance location: armory]  
Sam: Morning. 

Ketch: Hello. 

Sam: Did you get any sleep?

Ketch: I’ve been sitting up in a chair all night - what do you think?

Sam: Sure, sorry. So do you feel like telling us anything yet?

Ketch: How many times? I’m not Arthur. Now please, I have an awful cramp in my calf. Could I please stand up and walk around? Or shall I just urinate on the floor in here? 

[pause]

Sam: I could let you up. I’ve made you a sandwich. But those chains are runed. Don’t try to get out of them. 

[Sam unlocks handcuffs and does them up again. Ketch and Sam leave armory] 

[surveillance location: library]  
[Dean wakes up with a snort, yawns and gets up. Leaves library towards kitchen]

[Sam enters library, sits down at desk in front of computer]

[a phone rings]  
Sam: [calls out] Dean?

Dean: [from outside room] Coming!

[Dean runs into library, picks up phone, puts it down, picks up another, answers it]  
Dean: Hello?  
Dean: Yes, this is agent Russell. I did give you my card, yeah.  
Dean: Really? What kind of questions?  
Dean: Okay. And when was this?  
Dean: What did he look like?  
Dean: Yeah, no, we will check into it, thank you very much.  
[hangs up phone]

Sam: What was that all about?

Dean: That was the manager of the Stampede Motel - the place we stayed in Dodge City?

Sam: Right.

Dean: He says his front desk clerk went missing, right after some dude showed up asking questions about Jack. 

Sam: You get a name?

Dean: Nope, but his description? Evil Colonel Sanders. Asmodeus.

Sam: Tracking Jack.

Dean: Yeah. Which means he’s two steps behind him, which means we need to find him fast.

Ketch: I should say. [chains rattle as he takes a bite]

Dean: What the hell is this? 

Sam: He’s in chains. There’s no bathroom in the armory. We’ve had him here like a day and a half. 

Dean: Do I look like I care?

Ketch: Judging by your rage, my brother must have behaved very badly. I understand your mother is the one who killed him?

Dean: And he had it coming after what he did to her.

Ketch: And how is she now?

Dean: [pause] She’s good. {pause again] Would you put him back?

[Sam sighs, grunts, moves over to Ketch, who is still eating.]  
[Sam stops, waiting while Dean dials phone]

Dean: Cas? Any news on Jack? We need to find him, fast.  
Dean: [pause] What? Cas?

Sam: What’s up?

Dean: Something didn’t seem right.

Sam: I’ll track his phone. Let’s go.

Ketch: Yes, let’s.

Dean: No. No, you are not a part of “let’s”.

Sam: You want to just leave him here?

Dean: No, but I want to bring him with us less. Can’t we just kill him? Again?

Sam: Dean, we’re not sure if he’s really him! Let’s just lock him up in the armory again. 

Ketch: You can’t just leave me here to rot! 

Dean: Oh we can. You sure we can’t just kill him?

Sam: Come on.

[Sam and Ketch leave library]

Dean: Fucking Brits. 

[packs weapons, other items into a bag]  
[Sam returns]

Dean: We good?

Sam: Yeah, he’s locked up tight. Let’s go.

[Sam and Dean leave towards garage]

[transcript location: armory]

[Ketch grunting, shuffling around]  
[sounds of a lockpick scraping, then chains falling away]

Ketch: Stupid American hunters. 

[moves over to door, picks lock]  
[leaves armory]

[surveillance location: library]

[Ketch leaves library towards garage]  
[Motorbike engine sounds]

[transcript ends 10:15]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! It's a bit longer than usual this week but there was so much bunker action! Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think :)
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ellen-of-oz), where I post fic recommendations.
> 
> Special thanks as always to the coven. Love you girls <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 16 July and 23 July, 2017.
> 
> (13.08 The Scorpion and the Frog, aired Nov 30 2017, and 13.09 The Bad Place, aired Dec 7 2017)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome back from Hellatus. I thought I'd kick of this section of the season with some bits from the last couple of episodes. I'm not sure how much action we'll see in the bunker over the next few eps, so please, stand by. I hope you enjoy Wayward Sisters tonight, and of course I hope you enjoy this little bit of bunker files :)
> 
> Nb. A bit of a format change for this chapter. I haven't had access to a printer this week, so I hope just having the text still gets across the feeling of a transcript.

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date: 16 July 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

 

[Transcript begins 10:10]

[Dean enters kitchen, puts gun and cleaning equipment on the table. Sits down and starts to take gun apart and clean it]

 

[Sam enters]

Sam: I think she’s clean.

 

Dean: Anything on Ketch?

 

Sam: No. I’ve checked every hospital in a fifty-mile radius. Nada.

 

Dean: [sighs] Crazy son of a bitch probably pulled the bullet out with his own teeth.

 

Sam: [laughs] Yeah.

 

Dean: What about Jack?

 

Sam: I talked to Cas, he’s got nothing. It’s like… we gotta either find something in the lore or wait for Jack to make a mistake.

 

Dean: Yeah, well mistakes are what I’m worried about.

[phone rings]

[Dean answers]

Dean: Yeah?

 

Voice on phone: [on speaker] Dean Winchester?

 

Dean: Who’s this?

 

Voice on phone: I have something you might be interested in.

 

Dean: Nah, we’re happy with our cable provider, thank you. 

 

Voice on phone: What about your nephilim? Word on the street is, he’s gone rogue.

 

Dean: Yeah? And what street is that?

 

Voice on phone: Hell Street. Hell Avenue. Just hell, really. [pause] So what if I told you I had a way to find your boy? Meet me at Smile diner at 12:45. [hangs up]

 

Dean: Smile diner? That's in downtown Lebanon, right? 

 

Sam: I think so, yeah. 

 

Dean: We'd better get going then. 

 

[they stand up] 

[leave towards garage] 

[ends 10:20]

  
  
  


[transcript restarts 2:45]

 

[Sam and Dean enter library from garage] 

 

Dean: I'm gonna need a shower. Gotta get that demon stink off me. 

 

Sam: [snorts] All right. I’ll see if I can find anything about this nephilim spell.

 

Dean: Still think we shoulda killed him already.

 

[Dean leaves towards living area]

[Sam walks between shelves and the tables, putting books down]

[Sam sits down, starts working on laptop]

 

[Dean enters library from living quarters]

Dean: What’s the verdict?

 

Sam: The spell… I think it checks out. I put together a rough translation - it’s Canaanite, dates back to the time of King Solomon, who apparently commissioned it to keep tabs on the Queen of Sheba, who, according to the lore, was half-angel.

 

Dean: She was a nephilim? So what you’re saying is that King Solomon created a spell so he could stalk his girlfriend?

 

Sam: Yeah. And it looks like it works. Or, it would work.

 

Dean: If we had the other half. Which, without it, we got nothing.

 

Sam: Pretty much.

 

Dean: Great.

 

[pause]

 

Sam: Look, whatever game Bart is playing, I don’t wanna play it, but…

 

Dean: Sam, you know that these things don’t usually go our way.

 

Sam: It doesn’t matter. Jack is out there, in the world. And he’s alone, and he’s scared and he’s dangerous. And if this is our chance to find him… we have to take it.

 

[longer pause] 

 

Dean: For the record, I think this is a really dumb idea. But like you said, it’s all we got.

 

[pause]

 

Sam: All right, I’ll get ready to go.

 

Dean: I’ll just let Jody know what we’re doing.

 

Sam: You sure you want her involved?

 

Dean: Well I’d rather someone who wasn’t a demon knew what we’re doing, wouldn’t you?

 

Sam: Fair enough.

 

[Sam leaves towards living quarters]

 

[Dean sits in a chair, dials phone and puts it on speaker on the table]

 

Jody Mills (on phone): Dean? How’re you doing?

 

Dean: Hey Jody. We’ve just got a lead on a possible tracking spell for Jack, but it’s gonna involve a job. There are demons involved - you probably don’t want to know the details.

 

Jody: Demons? Dean, are you sure that’s a good idea?

 

Dean: No, but it’s all we got. I just… wanted someone to know. You can track my phone, right?

 

Jody: If I don’t hear from you, I’ll find you. When are you due back?

 

Dean: Tomorrow, I hope. I’ll check in. 

 

Jody: Okay. Be safe.

 

Dean: You too, Jody. See ya.

 

[hangs up, sighs]

 

[Dean dials again]

 

Castiel [on speaker phone]: Hello, Dean.

 

Dean: Hey, Cas. Everything okay?

 

Castiel: Yes, everything’s fine. I’m in Utah. Any luck there?

 

Dean: Actually, yes. We might have a lead on a spell. We’re heading out on a job tonight with a demon called, uh, Barthamus.

 

Castiel: Barthamus?

 

Dean: Yeah. You know him?

 

Castiel: No. I’ve... heard of him, though. Be careful, Dean. I’ve heard he’s untrustworthy. 

 

Dean: No shit - he’s a demon. We’re not in the business of trusting those assholes, even if we like ‘em. Anyway we should be back tomorrow.

 

Castiel: All right. 

 

Dean: Hey, why don’t you come home after whatever you’re looking at there? I miss you, man. You only just got back and you’ve gone again.

 

Castiel: I know. I’ll see you soon.

 

[Sam enters library]

 

Dean: All right, catch up with you later. 

 

Castiel: Dean?

 

Dean: Yeah?

 

Castiel: If you find the spell, let me know?

 

Dean: Okay, sure. 

 

[hangs up]

 

Sam: He find anything?

 

Dean: No, but there’s something up with him. He said he’d see us soon, so I guess we’ll find out. Ready to head out?

 

Sam: Yup.

 

Dean: At least we’ve got new Game of Thrones to watch when we get back.

 

Sam: [fading away as he walks out] Hell yes. Can’t wait for Dany to kick some Lannister butt...

 

[They leave towards garage]

  
  


[Transcript ends 17:04]

 

* * *

 

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date: 23 July 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. War room

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

[Transcript begins 13:10]

[Surveillance location: War Room]

[Dean enters, puts a bag down on the table]

Dean: Patience, hey, this is Dean Winchester. Listen, I know that I, uh, told you to avoid this life, but uh… me and my brother, we’re looking for someone. We put an APB out with ever hunter we know and… nothing. We really could use a psychic’s help on this. So… if you could call me back. Thanks. [hangs up]

Dean: Any word from Cas?

Sam: Yeah, he says he’s still looking for Jack. Working a lead in Tucson. 

[Phone rings]

Sam: Hmm.

[Dean answers]

Dean: Hi Jody.

Sam: Hi Jody! What's going on? 

Jody [on speaker]: Hey boys, I got something for you. Friend of mine from Bismarck PD called with a lead. He said that a local artist was found dead with his eyes burned out.

Dean: [pause] Sounds angel-y.

Jody: Yeah, that's what I thought, except for that there was a witness – the victim's girlfriend. She pegged someone at the scene. She gave the police a description. I think it’s your boy.

Dean: Where was this again? 

Jody: Bismark, North Dakota. I’ll text you the address.

Sam: Thanks Jody. We’ll come visit you and Alex soon, okay?

Jody: That would be great, Sam. It’s been too long.

Dean: We’ll be in touch, Jody. Thanks.

[hangs up]

Sam: Finally, a decent lead. [stands up, stretches]

Dean: Yeah, well, don’t count your chickens. You still want this burger?

Sam: Oh hell, yes. [Sits down again]

[Dean unloads the paper bag and they start eating]

Dean: [through a mouthful] Did Cas really say he was in Tucson?

Sam: Yup. Why?

Dean: He’s been there for almost a week now. Why’s he always calling you these days, anyway? 

Sam: Dean, stop being paranoid. He knows you’ve been through a lot lately. Probably doesn’t want to bother you.

Dean: Doesn’t mean I don’t want to talk to him. Dumb angel. 

Sam: Come on. If this lead pays off, he’ll come home. He always comes back.

Dean: I know. [sigh] All right, let me get a few things together and we can get on the road. 

[Dean leaves room towards living quarters]

[Sam picks up rubbish and leaves towards kitchen, then to living quarters]

[Sam and Dean enter library from living quarters]

Sam: We got any holy oil left in there? 

Dean; Why, you need some for your hair?

Sam: Shut up, jerk.

Dean: I think there’s some in the trunk. 

[Sam and Dean leave towards garage.]

[transcript ends 13:50]


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 16 August 2017.
> 
> (13.11 Breakdown, aired Jan 25 2018)

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date: 17 August 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum

 

[Transcript begins: 8:30]

[Dean enters library] 

 

Dean: Sam? 

 

[walks downstairs and into the kitchen] 

 

Dean: Sammy? [pause] Huh. 

 

[opens the pantry, then the fridge] 

 

Dean: Pancakes. That'll get him up. But first, coffee. 

 

[bangs around, making coffee]

[leaves towards living quarters] 

 

[Dean (from hallway) , knocks on a door] 

Dean: Yo! Making pancakes. How many you want?

[Dean returns to the kitchen, quiet for a few moments. Music sounds from a small speaker. Central database identifies it as “I Am the Fire” by band,  _ Halestorm _ ] 

 

[Dean bangs around in the kitchen (preparing pancakes?). He hums to the music.] 

 

Dean: [singing] And I am the one I've been waiting for, Screaming like a siren, Alive and burning brighter, I am the fire… 

 

[pancakes sizzle] 

Dean [quietly, indistinct over the cooking sounds] Cas? Can you hear me?... coming home…?... Is there something going on?... miss you. 

 

[sizzling sound stops and Dean puts a plate on the counter, takes another over to the table and eats]

 

[phone rings] 

Dean: [clears his throat] Hey Jody. 

Dean: Yeah, we're okay. Well, I am. Sam's mopey as hell but I'm workin’ on him. How about you? 

Dean: Claire okay? 

Dean: Good. No, we'll lay low for a while too, keep our ears open for Jack. 

Dean: Nope, not a peep. Gettin’ pretty worried. I can't seem to get a hold of Cas, either. Something’s going on, Jodes. I don't like it. 

Dean: All right then, thanks. You be good. Bye. 

 

[puts the phone down on the table and gets up with his plate. Rinses it in the sink] 

 

[Sam comes into the kitchen]

Dean: Oh ho ho, there he is. I saved you a short stack.

 

Sam: Donna, I’m here with Dean. I’m gonna put you on speaker. Why don’t you tell him what you told me?

 

Donna Hanscum (on phone): Oh, it’s my niece. She’s gone missing, and the local cops don’t… [pause] I know it’s not your normal thing, but…

 

Dean: Text us the address. We’re on our way.

 

Donna: Thank you.

 

[hangs up]

 

Sam: What, we're just gonna up and go? What about Jack? 

 

Dean: Come on, Sam. We haven't heard anything. It's just in Nebraska, we'll be back again in a couple days. 

 

Sam: No, I'll just stay here in case he comes. 

 

Dean: Dude, I'm going nuts cooped up in here. Let's get out there, clear our heads. It's Donna! If anyone's gonna cheer you up, it'll be Miss Sunshine herself. 

 

Sam: I dunno, Dean… 

 

Dean: Look, I'm gonna take a shower. Get some coffee in you, then we can argue about it,okay? 

 

[Dean leaves] 

 

[Sam sighs, then pours coffee and sits down at the table] 

 

Sam: [sighs] Jack? I dunno if there's enough angel in you to hear prayers, but we're looking for you. We haven't given up. We'll be away from the bunker a couple of days, but we'll be back as soon as we can. Please… Please come home. 

 

[Sam sighs. Quiet for 12 minutes] 

 

[Dean enters kitchen] 

Dean: Right, we going or what? [pause] Hey, what about the pancakes?

 

Sam: Not hungry.

 

Dean: All right, I'll bite. What's eating you? 

 

Sam: Nothing. I just… don't wanna involve Donna in more shit. 

 

Dean: Hey, she said it wasn't our thing. Let's just go and help her out. 

 

Sam: Yeah, but all the people we've helped out over the years? How'd that work out for them, huh? Charlie? Kevin? Eileen… Fuck, even Crowley. And now Jack? We're not good at helping people, Dean. And I can't even sit still when I think what might be happening to Mom right now. [Takes a deep breath] 

 

[pause 10 sec] 

 

Dean: You done? Look, you can be as pissed off as you want, but right now, a friend asked for our help, and I'm going to help. And you're coming, because I'm not leaving you here like this. 

[quieter] Look, we've still got all the APBs on Jack, hunters on the lookout for weird shit, I guess Cas is still on the trail, he hasn't checked in in a while… [pauses] We'll hear as soon as there's something to know. 

 

[pause 10 sec] 

 

Dean: C’mon, let's go. 

 

[Dean starts leaving towards garage]

 

Sam: Dean?

 

Dean: Hmm?

 

Sam: Thanks for the pancakes. 

 

Dean: Anytime. 

 

[Sam sighs heavily, follows Dean out] 

[transcript ends 11:25]

  
  


*****

 

Felicity stands up after closing down the surveillance recording, ditching her headset and quickly heading away from the office area. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about the American hunters and their dramas, ever since she was taken off their surveillance. 

This isn't the first time she's hacked into the streams to listen in on the brothers. She's marking time until someone discovers her, for sure, but there's just some so compelling about their story that brings her back to the Winchesters. 

Her heart aches for Sam. She wonders if Jack could actually have opened a portal to Mary, and what became of Kaia (the brothers haven't elaborated on that one - Sam refuses to talk about it). 

She walks into the tea room, where Mrs Robinson is eyeing her. She nods to her supervisor in greeting. Mrs Robinson stares at her until she leaves again, tea cup in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you read a spinoff fic for Felicity? Let me know :) Thanks for everyone who's been reading and leaving hearts on this fic <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 19 August 2017.
> 
> (13.12 Various and Sundry Villains, aired Feb 1 2018)

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date: 19 August 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Rowena McLeod

 

[Transcript begins 8:45]

 

[Sam library, yawns]

[Enters kitchen. Puts coffee machine on]

 

[Dean enters kitchen from living quarters]

 Dean: Perfect timing. [yawns] 

 

[Sam fills two cups]

 

Dean: Did you sleep?

 

Sam: Some.

 

Dean: It’s a start. Come on, let’s hit the books again.

 

Sam: Dean, I’ve been reading for days. Haven’t found anything useful.

 

Dean: Yeah, but we haven’t looked at the stash of books in the, uh, Armory? I’ll head down there and bring some up.

 

Sam: [sighs] Whatever.

 

[Dean leaves kitchen]

 

[Sam leaves kitchen, enters library. Puts cup on table then goes over the shelves, pulling a few books. He sits at a table]

 

[Sam reads quietly for 15 mins]

 

[Dean enters library from the back door]

Dean: All right, we’ve got "Principia Phantasmogoria", we have "Archive of the Unnatural Occurrences", and we’ve got "Jower et New-it". Kinda a weird name?

 

Sam: [huffs] "Jour et Nuit". It’s French - means the “Book of Day and Night”.

 

Dean: Fancy. So this is everything that even mentions some alternate realities. There’s bound to be something in here that talks about the apocalypse world, right?

 

Sam: Yeah, maybe.

 

Dean: Dude!

 

Sam: I’m just saying, Dean, Jack was our way over there obviously, so with him gone…

 

Dean: Okay, well Jack’s been gone before, we found him once, we can find him again.

 

Sam: No no, he didn’t run away. He is literally in an alternate reality.

 

Dean: Okay. So we’ll just come up with a plan B. Okay? You said it yourself, we just keep our heads down and we do the work.

 

Sam: You said that.

 

Dean: [pause] And I was right. Yeah. So, you read, do your.. Sam thing. I’m gonna go for a beer run.

 

Sam: Yeah.

 

Dean: We should probably loop Cas in at some point? 

  
Sam: We’ll fill him in when he calls. He checks in every day.

 

Dean: Yeah, with a bunch of questions and no leads.

 

Sam: I’m sure he’s doing the best he can. Just go… get beer.

 

[Dean leaves towards garage]

 

[Over 1.5 hr: Sam continues reading. Yawns. Gets up to find another book. Sits down again.]

 

[Dean enters war room from top door, whistles as he walks down the stairs]

 

Sam: Hey. Ah, I think you might be right. I think maybe it’s time to go ahead and call Cas.

 

[Dean enters library]

 

Sam: Cause, if…

 

[Dean puts six-pack on table and drops keys beside it]

 

Sam: [pause] You all right?

 

Dean: Am I all right? I’m in love.

 

Sam: You… oh, are you? [laughs]

 

Dean: I mean I am like full-on twitterpated, here. Seriously! I can’t wait for you to meet her either. She… she’s sweet and she’s beautiful, and she’s just kinda, sorta perfect. Anyway, I’m thinking of asking her to move in with me, here, if that’s cool? Cause this is big-time.

 

Sam: Uh, Dean? What’re you doing with the Black Grimoire?

 

Dean: It’s a gift. For Jaime.

 

Sam: [standing] For.. Jaime?

 

Dean: My soulmate.

 

Sam: Sure. Right. And did she, uh, happen to ask for that book by name?

 

Dean: Yeah! I mean isn’t that kinda cosmic fate that we actually have it? Like… [exploding noises]

 

Sam: Cosmic fate, right. Yeah. Okay, okay. Okay! I think I know what’s going on, here.  Do you remember uh, Becky? In Vegas? The love spell?

 

Dean: No.

 

Sam: Okay, I think Jaime must be a witch, or a demon…

 

Dean: Whoa, whoa whoa whoa! Whooooa!

 

Sam: What?

 

Dean: Be nice! ‘Cause she’s got a sister. And if you play your cards right you might fall for each other, y’know, the less attractive siblings, they fall in love, that’s kinda cute, right? Huh?

 

Sam: Just hold on a second. 

 

Dean: I can’t wait, because she’s waiting for me at the market, so I’m just gonna.. 

 

[scuffle over keys]

 

Dean: Okay. All right. That’s fine. You know what? I’ll walk. Because it is… gorgeous outside!

 

Sam: Dean, wait a second, listen…

 

[punching, Sam falls to the floor]

 

Dean: Ooh, right on the button. Listen, when I get back from my date, I’m gonna help you ice that, okay? All right, thanks. Good talk, pal. Good talk.

 

[Dean leaves via the top door]

 

[Silence 6 minutes]

 

Sam: [groans, sits up] Dean? What the… Dean! Fuck.

[Sam picks keys up from the floor and runs up the stairs after Dean]

 

 

 

[transcript resumes 14:35]

[Dean, Sam and Rowena enter library from garage]

Dean: I need a drink.

 

[Sam gets out glasses and a bottle. Places them on table. Sits on a chair, Dean sits on the other side of the table]

[Rowena pours drinks]

Rowena: Ask me.

 

Dean: How’re you alive?

  
Sam: Lucifer told us he killed you. Pretty, uh… pretty graphically.

 

Rowena: And he did. But I take precautions to ensure that, if I die, ‘tis temporary.

 

Sam: Are you talking about a resurrection spell? Like last time?

 

Rowena: Mm.  That said, it took a very long time to heal, and I’m not interested in it ever happening again. Which is why I need the Black Grimoire.

  
Dean: What a coincidence. You happen to show up right when it’s stolen.

 

Rowena: Och, no coincidence. I felt the book moving. In a moment of weakness I may have put a tracking spell on the book behind your backs. 

 

Dean: Moment of weakness, huh? Right.

 

Sam: Why do you want it so bad? Why now?

 

Rowena: Oh, years ago the Grand Coven cast a binding spell, limiting aspects of my magic. There’s a page in the Grimoire that may help.

 

Dean: Help you become more powerful? Yeah, that’s what we want!

 

Rowena: Help me protect myself.

 

Sam: Let me get this straight. You uh, felt the book moving and you thought you’d show up and just... take it?

 

Rowena: Well, I thought about asking you nicely for it, but…

 

Dean: Yeah but you knew we’d tell you to go to hell.

 

Rowena: Exactly. Now I’m worried the girls will damage the book, and you’re worried about the awful things they’ll do with it, so… let’s help each other, shall we?

 

Sam: We don’t need your help. We’ve handled witches before.

 

Dean: You’re familiar with our work, right?

 

Rowena: [walking foward] Oh, you Winchesters. [pause] I’ve changed. [longer pause] Honestly. Having your skull crushed and being burned alive can do that to a girl. And it’s my tracking spell, so… if you want to find those girls… [pause] Well, lover?

 

Dean: Okay.

 

Rowena: You’ll need me.  Sláinte ! [she drinks, walks back to the table] Oh, one more thing. Where’s my son?

 

[pause]

 

Sam: Rowena… there’s no easy way to tell you…

 

Dean: He’s dead. He died in the apocalypse world.

 

Rowena: Fergus… is dead?

 

Sam: Yep.

 

Dean: Killed himself, for us.

 

Rowena: That doesn’t sound like him.

 

Sam: Well Fergus… er, Crowley, had changed a lot. You’d have been proud of him.

 

Rowena: Is that so? Fergus was my only child. And I would much rather have a living son, even one that hated me, than a dead hero!

 

Sam: Because of him, Lucifer is trapped in another reality, so…

 

Dean: Yeah, the devil’s gone.

 

Rowena: Don’t be stupid! He’s never gone. 

 

Sam: Listen, I know what Lucifer is capable…

 

Rowena: Okay can we not…? It’s like reminiscing about an abusive relationship. Why would you do that?

 

Dean: Let’s get back to the book. What kind of hurt can these chicks do with it?

 

Rowena: I’m sure they have big plans. 

 

Sam: Sounds like you know them.

 

Rowena: I just remember being a young, overly-ambitious wee witch. And I have to give them some credit. Outfoxed you, didn’t they?! Tell me… did they get to fifth base?

 

Dean: [pause] There’s no such thing as fifth base.

 

Rowena: Oh, you poor, sheltered boy. [pause] Anyway, what’s by is by, and who knows? If I help you, maybe you’ll change your minds about helping me.

 

Dean: No.

 

Sam: Not happening.

 

[pause]

 

Dean: But what is happening, is that you’re going to take us to the book. You can still feel it, right?

 

Rowena: Aye, I can. 

 

Dean: Then let’s go.

 

Sam: Just let me grab a few things.

 

[Sam takes glasses and leaves towards kitchen]

 

[pause]

Dean: Rowena? What’s fifth base?

 

Rowena: Och, you’d best ask your angel to help you with that one, dear. Where is the strapping lad, anyway?

 

Dean: Off looking for Jack. Not too sure where, today. 

 

Rowena: Say hi to the wee sausage for me next time you see him, would you?

 

Dean: Yeah, I’m sure he’ll be overjoyed to hear from you. 

 

[Sam enters library]

 

Dean: Let’s go.

 

 

 

[transcript continues 8:15]

 

[Sam and Dean enter kitchen - Dean is limping. Sits in chair.]

[Sam opens freezer and pulls something out - throws it to Dean, who puts it on his leg]

[Sam gets two beers out of the fridge and takes tops off]

 

Dean: I can’t believe I fell for a love spell. And got clocked by a witch with a hammer.

 

Sam: And, zombie mom! If you lose the details that’s a hell of a story.

 

Dean: Oh yeah, and getting beat up by a girl, that’s a story I wanna tell someone.

 

Sam: Girls beat us up all the time!

  
Dean: [taking a drink] Mmm, true.

 

Dean: Hey, you know that Rowena’s not our friend, right?

 

Sam: Yeah, I know that.

 

Dean: [Opens book on the table] Then what’s that? You gave her the page. She got in your head, man.

 

Sam: She didn’t get in my head.

 

Dean: Look what happened to Rowena was messed up, okay? But you just let the deadliest witch in the world walk about with a page from this book!.

 

Sam: Yeah. And if Rowena breaks bad, I will hunt her down myself and put a bullet in her. I will, Dean. But if she’s right, if she does see Lucifer again, I hope she makes him suffer.

 

Dean: You gotta get out of this dark place, you know, whatever’s going on in your head…

 

Sam: Dean…

 

Dean: What?

 

Sam: [sighs] You know what? Honestly?

 

Dean: Yeah, how about honestly?

 

Sam: I know what Rowena is dealing with. And she’s not the only one who feels helpless.

 

Dean: What do you mean?

 

Sam: Means I had a plan, you know? Help Jack, bring Mom back. It wasn’t much but it was something. It kept me from spinning off the rails, and now… Jack is gone, Mom is still in hell, basically, and I just… 

 

Dean: We’ll figure it out. 

 

Sam: Dean, we don’t have a plan. We don’t know what to do, so... how?

 

Dean: I don’t know. But we will. You and me. 

 

Sam: Yep. Night.

[Sam leaves kitchen towards living quarters]

 

[Dean sighs]

Dean: Cas? Where are you? Please call me… I miss you. We could really use your help, here.

 

[sighs again and gets up, hobbles around putting ice pack away and rubbish in the bin, then leaves kitchen towards living quarters]

 

[Transcript ends 8:40]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitterpated!Dean is my favourite! Sorry - there wasn't much room to fit extra scenes in this week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events of 2 October 2017.
> 
> (13.13 Devil's Bargain, aired 8 Feb 2018)

Arthur Ketch puts in the final cracked passcode and lets out a relieved sigh when the Men of Letters database opens for him. He navigates to the b files for the bunker in Kansas, and begins to skim through the last week’s worth. It’s the only way he’s going to stay ahead of those annoying parasites.

  
  
  


Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

 

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date:2 October 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Donatello Redfield

 

 

[Transcript begins 8:45]

[Sam enters kitchen from the living quarters, prepares breakfast. Sits in the kitchen to eat] 

[Dean enters kitchen, turns on coffee machine] 

 

Sam: morning. 

[Dean grunts] 

 

[gurgling of coffee machine. Dean pours two coffees and takes one to Sam at the table.]

[Dean sits at the table]

[quiet coffee drinking 4 mins] 

 

Dean: So we hitting the books again today? 

 

Sam: Is there any point? I think I've gone through every book in the place. 

 

Dean: All right. Let's have a break today, see if there's anything in the feeds? 

 

Sam: [sigh] I guess. 

 

Dean: Okay. I'll go get--

 

[top bunker door opens, then shuts with a creak] 

 

[Sam and Dean fall silent, but weapons click as they move into the war room.]

[Castiel walks down the stairs] 

 

Dean: Cas? 

 

Castiel: Hello, Dean. 

 

Dean: Dude, you alright? This blood yours? 

 

[Dean hugs Castiel, kisses him] 

 

Castiel: Some of it. 

 

Sam: Welcome back Cas.

 

Castiel: Sam. I'm sorry, I couldn't call to tell you I was on the way. 

 

[Sam hugs Castiel] 

 

Dean: Don't worry about that, at least you're home now. I missed you, man. Next time you decide to go away for weeks, I'm coming with you. 

 

Castiel: I didn't decide to be away so long. It was Asmodeus. 

 

Dean: What? 

 

Castiel: I've been locked up in Massachusetts for the last few weeks… 

 

Sam: Asmodeus… Hang on, how do we know you're really you? We've seen Asmodeus shapeshifting before! 

 

Dean: Hey, hey, come on, Sam. The guy’s hurt.

 

Castiel: Look, Sam, hit me with holy water and silver if it'll make you feel better, but do you think the warding on the bunker would have let me in here if I was a demon? 

 

Sam: That's true. Can't be too careful, though… 

 

Dean : Sam! 

 

Castiel : Dean, it's okay. 

 

[splashing water. A metal object placed on the table.] 

 

Dean: Happy now? Come on, Cas, sit down up here. 

 

[They all move into the library. Castiel sits on a chair] 

 

Dean: Let me get this straight - you were kidnapped, weeks ago, locked up… Cas, I just talked to you on the phone.

 

Castiel: No… no. Asmodeus had my phone. You’ve been talking to him.

 

Sam: What’d he want with you?

 

Castiel: Well he mostly wanted Lucifer, I just... just happened to be in proximity.

 

Sam: Lucifer? No no, he...

 

Dean: No, we slammed his ass back into the apocalypse world, how did…?

 

Castiel: Kevin Tran…

 

Dean: Kevin Tran?

 

Castiel: The apocalypse-world version, yes. He managed to open a rift using Lucifer’s grace. 

 

Sam: They have an angel tablet?

 

Castiel: Yes, and the archangel Michael. Again, the apocalypse-world version. He wants to use the spell to invade and conquer our world. [pause] That’s why I met with Lucifer.

 

Dean: Sorry, you met with… Cas, I specifically told you not to do anything stupid.

 

Castiel: Well, he was weak. And given the context of our imminent annihilation it didn’t seem ‘stupid’. Lucifer wanted to help find Michael.

 

Sam: Oh yeah, right, Lucifer wanted to help. Sure.

 

Castiel: If he were lying, I’d have known it. He was… he was scared. But Asmodeus showed up before we could finish our conversation. And, when we finally managed to escape, Lucifer did try to kill me.

 

Dean: So much for helping.

 

[Castiel sighs]

 

Sam: Did he say anything about our mom?

 

Castiel: She’s alive. That’s all I know, I’m sorry.

 

[pause] 

 

Dean: Okay. Well, what now? 

 

Castiel: Where's Jack? 

 

[pause] 

 

Castiel: Dean? 

 

Dean: You really didn't hear anything while you were in the slammer, huh? 

 

Castiel: We were told things, but I had no idea how true they were. Where is he? 

 

Sam: In Apocalypse world. We think. 

 

Castiel: What?! 

 

Dean: Okay, short version? Jack found a dreamwalker, uh, someone who can see into alternate worlds. We caught up with him after that, when he had found another dreamwalker, Kaia. We ran when the angels caught up with us, and Kaia and Jack opened a portal. 

 

Castiel: The dreamwalker focused him? Fascinating. 

 

Sam: Yeah, until the angels broke her concentration and it all fell apart. We were thrown into some forest reality, stuck for a week or so, captured by some warrior woman… 

 

Dean: Yeah, she was nasty. [rubbing clothes… maybe his back?] Then out of the blue, fucking Claire and Kaia pop up and rescue us. 

 

Castiel: Claire… Our Claire? 

 

Sam: Yeah. Then we all nearly got eaten by some enormous monster with dinosaur feet, but we made it back to the portal. But then the warrior chick showed up and Kaia… Sh-she… 

 

Dean: She didn't make it. But Jody and Donna and the other girls were waiting on the other side. They'd been fighting off these power rangers rejects the whole time. Those are some badass women right there. 

 

[Castiel makes a noise of agreement] 

 

Sam: So, uh, Kaia said she had seen Jack in the Apocalypse world. So we've been trying since then to work out how to open another portal, or get there some other way. 

 

Dean: There were a couple of other cases in there… the usual, vamps, witches. Oh and would you believe, Rowena’s back? 

 

Castiel: Rowena? But how… actually, maybe I don’t want to know.

 

Dean: No, you really don’t. We're really running on empty here with the research, but damn, it's good to see you, man. 

 

Castiel: It's good to be back. Sharing a cell block with Lucifer was… well, hellish. [pause] You know all that sounds… 

 

Dean: Like a big load of horse shit? Have you met us? If I hadn't been there myself I'd be agreeing with you. 

 

Castiel: [sighs] What was Asmodeus telling you when you thought you were talking to me? 

 

Sam: You… uh, he just kept saying you were following a lead. Trying to find Jack, mostly. He was pretty vague. We were starting to worry. 

 

Castiel: And how much did you tell him of your plans? 

 

Dean: [sounds upset] Everything. Cas, we thought it was you! 

 

Castiel: Okay. It's okay. We'll have to move fast, that's all. 

 

Sam: So, Kevin… alt-Kevin used Lucifer’s grace to open a portal? Is he human?

 

Castiel: No. He’s weakened, they didn’t take all of it. It was enough to get us out of the asylum. 

 

Dean: That was my next question. Where is he now? 

 

Castiel: I don't know. I got away from there after I stabbed him, but I passed out in the forest. By the time I recovered enough to get back there again, he was gone. [pause] Stop looking so worried, I'm feeling a lot better now. 

 

Dean: I'll stop worrying when I get a better look at you. Also, when I know where that asshole is. 

 

Castiel: He's very weak. He'll be almost human until he can find an angel to steal grace from. I'll listen out, see if the angels know anything. 

 

Sam: You've got enough juice to hear angel radio? 

 

Castiel: Yes. It's painful, but I can hear it. 

 

Sam: So, if we can find Lucifer, we could tap him for grace too. Maybe we could open a portal. 

 

Dean: We don't have the spell, though. No angel tablet, remember? 

 

Sam: We have the demon tablet, though. 

 

Castiel: No, Sam, I don't think-- 

 

Sam: Cas, this is all we've got. I've read every book in this place. There's literally nothing else to try. 

 

[Castiel sighs] 

Castiel: You'll need a prophet to read it. 

 

Sam: I'll call Donatello. 

 

[Sam puts his phone on the table. It rings on speaker]

Donatello: Hello?

 

Sam: Donatello? It’s Sam Winchester.

 

Donatello: Oh, hi Sam. I hope this is good news for a change.

 

Dean: Hey Donatello. Not so much, I’m afraid. We’ve got some, uh, prophetty work for you. 

 

Donatello: How urgently do you need me?

 

Sam: As soon as you can get here.

 

Donatello: [sighs] I can come right away. But I don’t remember how to get to your secret lair. Can you meet me in Lebanon somewhere?

 

Sam: Sure. Just call when you’re close. I’ll come meet you. 

 

Donatello: Okay. It’s gonna take me a good five hours, though. That soon enough?

 

Dean: It’ll have to be. Thanks, Donny. See you soon.

 

[Donatello hangs up]

 

Castiel: Abrupt, isn’t he?

 

Dean: Heh, yeah. 

 

Sam: Okay, we’ve got a few hours I guess. I’m gonna grab something to eat. You guys want anything? 

  
Dan: Nah, I’m good.

 

Castiel: I’m not bad enough to need food right now. Thanks anyway, Sam.

 

Sam: Okay. 

 

[Sam walks from Library down into kitchen]

 

Dean: Right, come show me where you’re hurt. 

 

Castiel: Dean, I’m fine. My grace recovered enough to close up the wounds.

 

Dean: But not enough to clean your shirt? Come on.

 

[Dean and Castiel walk towards living quarters, gradually getting out of range of library mics]

 

Dean: Cas, you ever hear of getting to fifth base?

 

Castiel: I’m not sure. Is that some kind of a sports metaphor?

 

Dean: [chuckles] Yeah, I think. I’m kind of scared to look it up on urban dictionary…

 

[out of range]

 

[surveillance location: kitchen]

[Sam prepares food and eats at the table, then goes back to the library]

[Sam tidies books away from the tables, then sits down to read]

[much later, Sam gets up and goes to the corridor leading to the living quarters]

Sam: [calls out] Dean? Cas? I’m leaving. 

 

Sam: [muttering becomes intelligible near mic 2] ...the hell are they doing in there?

 

[Sam leaves towards garage]

 

[Later, Castiel enters War Room from living quarters]

[Dean enters from opposite side]

 

Castiel: It’s a long shot at best.

 

Dean: [puts something on table] Yeah, most of what we do are long shots. You get used to it. [pause] Cas, I’m sorry. All that time you were with Asmodeus… I should have known it wasn’t you.

 

Castiel: Well, he’s a shapeshifter. Besides, I was the one who got myself captured.

 

Dean: Yeah, but if Sam and I knew… y’know, we would’ve…

 

Castiel: Yeah I know, you would’ve tried another long shot. I’m fine, Dean.

 

Dean: You sure about that?

 

Castiel: Right now, all that matters is getting Jack and your mother out of that place. Okay? Look, I promised Kelly that I would protect her son. I intend to keep that promise.

 

[top door opens]

[Sam and Donatello enter]

 

Dean: Hey, there he is. Donny, how you doing?

 

Donatello: Uh, the usual. Bewildered.

 

Dean: Right, cool. So, here’s the plan. We nab Lucifer…

 

Sam: If he is as weak as Cas says, then the angel cuffs should work on him. 

 

Castiel: Yeah, maybe.

 

Dean: Well maybe’s all we got, so… we grab Satan, and we use his grace to open a door between two universes, okay? Then we get Mom, we get Jack, and we get out. We slam the door before Michael follows us and destroys our universe. Now it’s... gonna be harder than it sounds.

 

Donatello: And so, the spell to open this rift is in the angel tablet?

 

Sam: Yeah, they are, um, on Earth 2, except…

 

Castiel: Except we don’t have the angel tablet anymore.

 

Sam: No, we don’t. But we do have… the demon tablet.

 

[pause]

 

Castiel: We thought it might mention the spell as well, because it too is the word of God.

 

Dean: And since you speak God, we figured it was right up your alley, so give it a swing.

 

Donatello: These glyphs… they’re nearly impenetrable.

 

Sam: Great. Um, is there anything we can get you, or …

 

Donatello: Chicken wings.

 

Dean: Excuse me?

 

Donatello: Chicken wings. Heavy lifting like this requires real brain fuel. My analysis of the half-lives of the 33 arsenic isotopes required about… 45 buckets.

 

[Castiel grunts]

 

Sam: Cas? You alright?

 

Castiel: It’s angel radio. A vessel was found last night, mutilated.

 

Donatello: Wait… who’s killing angels?

 

[pause]

 

Dean: Lucifer. He’s stealing grace to become powerful again. 

 

Donatello: By killing angels?

 

Castiel: You don’t have to kill an angel to steal grace. But this is Lucifer we’re talking about. We’d better move fast. 

 

Dean: Right. Sam, can you get Donny set up? Cas ‘n I’ll do the chicken run.

 

Sam: Sure. Come on, Donatello.

 

[Castiel and Dean leave towards garage]

[Sam and Donatello go up to the library. Sam puts the Demon tablet on a table. Donatello sits down.]

 

Sam: I’ll just, uh, put your bag in one of the guest rooms. Make yourself at home, okay? 

 

Donatello: Thanks.

 

[Sam leaves towards living quarters]

[returns a few mins later]

[Joins Donatello in reading quietly]

 

[35 mins later, top door opens. Dean and Castiel enter, come downstairs and one of them places paper buckets on the table]

Dean: There you are, that should get you started.

 

Donatello: Thanks.

[Opens a bucket and starts munching]

 

Dean: Okay. So, we going? Where was this vessel murdered again?

 

Castiel: Missouri.

 

Dean: You gonna be okay here on your own, Donny? You’re safe here, the place is warded up the wazoo.

 

[Donatello grunts]

 

[Sam gets up.]

Sam: Alright, let’s go.

 

[Sam, Dean and Castiel leave up the stairs and out the top door]

[Donatello continues to read and eat until 21:15]

Donatello: Hm, need more wings.

 

[He leaves up the stairs and through the top door as well]

[At 21:25, Donatello enters again through the top door, back down to the library and resumes work]

 

[Transcript ends 23:59]

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just filling in plot holes after B&L have been through...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events from October 9, 2017.
> 
> (13.14 Good Intentions, aired March 1, 2018)

  
  


Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date:9 October 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen, 3. Armory, 4. War Room

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Donatello Redfield

 

[Transcript begins: 02:45]

[Surveillance location: library]

[Castiel enters library, goes to shelves, takes a book and sits down again to read]

[quiet turning of pages]

[Dean sticks his head in the door as he walks past]

Dean: Morning, sunshine.

Castiel: Hello, Dean.

[Castiel stands, leaving the book on the table, leaves library]

 

[Surveillance location: Kitchen]

[Dean enters kitchen. Turns on coffee, then starts opening cupboards, takes out pans, opens fridge]

[Castiel enters kitchen, walks over to Dean, small kisses]

Castiel: [low volume] Did you sleep well?

Dean: For a few hours, yeah. Why’d you leave?

Castiel: As much as I enjoy watching you sleep, I had some reading I wanted to do.

Dean: [chuckle] Fair enough.

[Castiel steps back]

Castiel: And I kept watch over Donatello for a while. Something’s really not right with him, Dean.

[Dean starts to cook something. Sizzles of bacon? Eggs crack]

Dean: No shit, Sherlock. Is he already up?

Castiel: I don’t think he slept at all.

Dean: Hm, that’s a worry. Don’t want him burning out on us. Here, you wanna take this to him?

[Sam enters kitchen, yawning]

Sam: Morning. Thought I could smell bacon.

Castiel: Good morning, Sam.

[Castiel leaves kitchen]

Dean: Convenient timing, bitch. Here.

Sam: Thanks.

[Sam sits down with a plate]

[Bacon frying sounds continue]

 

[Surveillance location: Armory]

[Donatello mutters to himself as he scribbles notes with a felt tip]

[Knock on the door]

Castiel: Donatello? Donatello?

[Donatello scrabbles around with the paper on the desk]

[door opens, Castiel enters]

Donatello: Come in.

Castiel: Um, [pause] Sam and Dean thought you might want some breakfast.

Donatello: Oh, um, yes. Thank you. [takes the plate, puts it down]

[pause]

Castiel: Are you okay?

Donatello: Fine. Fine, just… the tablet, it has a raw energy. There’s a power here I’ve never seen. Tell the boys thank you from me. And, I’m making progress!

[Castiel leaves, shutting the door]

[Donatello goes back to scribbling]

 

[Surveillance location: Kitchen]

[Sam gets up and pours coffee into two cups]

[Dean puts a plate down on the table and sits down]

Sam: Don’t you think you should take it a little easy on the nitrates?

Dean: Dude, if bacon’s what kills me… then I win.

[Castiel enters kitchen]

Sam: Cas, hey. Where’s Donatello?

Castiel: He says he’s making progress. We still need archangel grace. We should be out looking for Lucifer.

Sam: We are.

Dean: Look, we’ve got word out to every hunter we know. If they see something Satan-y, they’ll drop a dime.

Castiel: And Michael? If he succeeds in getting to our world first?

Sam: Cas, look. Right now, our best defence is a good offence.

Dean: We’ll get Donatello everything he needs to open that gate, then we stealth in, we get Mom, we get Jack, boom. Family reunion. It’s just gonna take some time. [pause] Come on, don't give me that look. It's the plan, remember? We've been over it a million times.

Castiel: Yes, I know. Forgive me if I'm a little… impatient. I just think you aren't seeing the urgency of the situation.

Sam: Cas, we've been searching for weeks. Let us have a bit of breathing space while Donatello does his thing, please.

Castiel: All right, you breathe. I'm going to find Lucifer.

Dean: What?

Castiel: I can't just sit around here, Dean. We're running out of time.

[Dean jumps up goes over to the doorway]

Dean: No, no. Just give Donny a bit more time. He'll come through - just, please, Cas. We need your help here.

Castiel: Dean, I…

Donatello: [faintly] Eureka!

Dean: Speak of the prophet…

[They step away from the doorway as Donatello runs into kitchen]

Donatello: Eureka eureka eureka eureka eureka!

Dean: Are you stroking out?

Donatello: No, I-I-I cracked it!

Castiel: What?

Donatello: The spell, I finished the translation!

Sam: What? No way.

Donatello: Here are the ingredients. Phew, running is hard.

Dean: All right, what are we looking at?

Castiel: Besides archangel grace?

Sam: Actually that’s not even in here. Maybe the spell in the angel tablet’s different because this Oil of Abramelin, Angelica Root… we have most of this stuff. Oh, other than the hearts of Gog and Magog?

Dean: Sorry, what?

Donatello: Oh, they’re people, kind of… sometimes referred to as brothers, sometimes lands.. You know how bibles are, too damn many translations.

Castiel: Gog and Magog… I’ve heard rumours, but… I didn’t think they were human.

Donatello: Ohhh yes. According to the tablet, they were ancient warriors who enslaved half the fertile crescent, until a priest cast a spell to bind them away in a place without a place, and a time without a time.

Dean: Okay, so we’re supposed to find these guys and cut out their hearts? How?

Donatello: The Demon tablet has very specific instructions for how to free them. These men are very dangerous.

Castiel: Then I’ll do it.

Dean: I’ll go with you.

Donatello: Excellent. And Sam and I will stay behind to assemble the other ingredients! Now, um, where do you keep your virgin lamb’s blood?

Sam: Come on, let's see what we can find in the storage. We might need to go out for fresh blood, though.

[Sam and Donatello leave kitchen]

Castiel: Are you sure you want to come with me? You heard him, they are dangerous.

Dean: [moving over to castiel] You think I'm letting you out of my sight? You only just got back.

[Castiel picks up Donatello’s paper]

Castiel: We'll need a few things for the summoning ritual too. I'll go find them.

Dean: Kay.

[Castiel leaves]

 

[Dean goes into the library and picks up a bag, weapons clatter]

[Donatello enters library, puts glass bottles and other things on a table. Starts to tip things into a bowl which clatters]

Dean: Ergh. Something smells rank. [pause] Try not to blow up the bunker, huh? Or make the whole place smell like a slaughterhouse?

[Donatello mutters something]

Dean: Okay. I'm gonna wait upstairs.

 

[Dean walks into the war room then up the stairs]

[Castiel walks through library and into war room]

Dean: You ready?

Castiel: Yeah. [walks up the stairs]

Dean: How’re you holding up, Cas?

Castiel: I’m fine.

Dean: I just mean with everything you’ve been through, and… I know you really wanna find Lucifer.

Castiel: No, it’s not that, it’s… well, it is that, but it’s also I… Dean, I was dead.

Dean: Temporarily.

Castiel: And I have to believe I was brought back for a reason.

Dean: You were. Jack brought you back because we needed you back.

Castiel: Right. And how have I repaid him? I promised his mother that I would protect him, but now he’s trapped in that place while Lucifer is here, who’s - he’s getting stronger, more powerful by the day. And if Michael really is coming… maybe I was brought back to help prepare.

Dean: Prepare for what?

Castiel: War. [pause] War is what Michael does.

Dean: Well then we do what we do. Whatever it takes.

[Dean opens the bunker door, they leave]

 

[Surveillance location: Library]

[Sam enters library]

Sam: Okay, how we lookin’?

Donatello: We still need the Dead Sea Brine and the, uh, Wolfsbane.

Sam: On it.

[Sam walks out again]

[Donatello adds more ingredients, stirs for three mins]

[Sam enters library]

Sam: Here we go. [puts jars on table]

Donatello: okay. Can you just mix this up? I just wanna use the bathroom.

Sam: Sure.

[Donatello leaves towards living quarters]

[Sam continues mixing for five mins]

[Donatello enters]

[Phone vibrating on table, Donatello turns it off]

Sam: Okay, I think that’s everything.

Donatello: Almost.

[Donatello hits Sam with glass bottle, Sam falls to the floor]

[Donatello hits him again]

[Scuffling sounds]

Sam: Donatello, wait! Ow! Please, stop!

[More scuffles, chairs crash to the floor, down into war room]

Donatello: Would you just die already, you behemoth!

Sam: Stop… that!

[Loud thump]

Sam: Fuck. I'm sorry! Fuck. Oh Jesus, he's still breathing. Okay. Come on.

[Sam grunts as he lifts Donatello. Staggers out of the room towards the stairs to the basement.]

 

[30 mins pass]

 

[Sam enters library]

Sam: [hisses in a breath] Fucking prophets. [makes gagging sound] Is that… lamb’s blood in my hair? Fuuuck.

[Sam goes to kitchen, washes head under tap. Dries off with a tea towel. Opens freezer. Fetches ice cubes. Wraps ice in something]

[Sam goes back into library, sits down. Opens laptop, types]

Donatello: [through tinny laptop speakers] [muttering partially unintelligible]... power of God… Asmodeus…

Sam: Huh.

[Sam watches for 20 mins then moves to another table. Starts to read a book there.]

[quiet for 1:20 except for occasional babbling from the laptop]

[Top war room door opens]

Dean: Sam? Sammy? Hey!

Sam: Yeah, I’m right here.

Dean: Been trying to get a hold of you.

Sam: Yeah, well, I’ve been a little busy, Dean. I’m sorry.

[Castiel and Dean enter library]

Castiel: What happened?

Sam: Donatello happened. He attacked me.

Dean: The muppet professor attacked you? Why?

Sam: How about I just show you? Come here.

Donatello: [muttering through laptop speakers] Must bear witness to the possessibility of it. Protect it? Yes. Protect the power. The power that has been given you to [shouts] tread upon your enemies!

Sam: He attacked me. I didn’t wanna hurt him, he just kept coming at me, biting. So I had to mark him up in there. We were prepping the spell and he just… snapped.

Dean: Yeah, I think it’s all a set up.

Sam: What?

Castiel: Gog and Magog, they can’t be part of the spell.

Dean: ‘Cause they don’t have hearts.

Sam: Wait a second, then why did he…?

Castiel: Because Donatello wanted them to kill us. He wants us dead.

[pause]

Dean: I’m gonna talk to him.

Sam: He’s deranged, Dean. [pause] I’m coming too.

[Dean and Sam leave library]

[Castiel sits down to watch on the computer screen]

 

[In the dungeon - on video]

Dean: Hey, Donatello. Would you mind sitting down for a moment so we can talk?

Donatello: No, I don’t think… oof!

Dean: Jesus, Sam. He’s not a sack of potatoes.

Sam: [grunting] Just tie his goddamn hands, will you?

[Sam and Dean step back]

Dean: Donny, what happened, man? I thought we were friends?

Donatello: Friends? I see how both of you look at me. Covetous. Well, God didn’t choose you for this power, Dean. He chose me.

Sam: Donatello, whatever it is you’re feeling, whatever it is you’re going through… you can fight this.

Donatello: [laughs] I don’t wanna fight it, I… [pause] You’re supposed to be dead.

Dean: Sorry about that.

Sam: Was it the tablet that did this to you?

Donatello: It didn’t do anything to me! I translated the tablet! All of it! I saw the power of God! And it’s all up here. And you want to take it from me.

Sam: No, we don’t. That’s not true. We just want to help you.

Donatello: No. You just brought me here to use me, and to get your precious spell back. You’re wasting your time. And if it’s a little magic you wanna be seeing…

[Donatello mutters an incantation]

[Dean gags]

Sam: Donatello, listen.. We… Dean? Dean?

[Dean gasping for air]

Sam: Hey, hey!

[Castiel jumps up and runs from the library]

[Donatello laughing]

 

[Surveillance location: Armory]

[Dean, Castiel and Sam enter]

Dean: Alright, what else do we know, besides all work and no play makes Donatello a homicidal boy?

Sam: Maybe something in the tablet snapped him?

Castiel: No, prophets are conduits. Whatever’s in the tablet should just flow through them. I heard of one who was tempted once, but never fully corrupted.

Dean: Well Kevin translated it, and it was hard on him, sure, but he never went full-on psycho.

Castiel: Okay, so what was different about Donatello?

Sam: He doesn’t have a soul.

Castiel: What?

Dean: Is that bad?

Castiel: Yes, that’s bad. Theoretically, the human soul would act as a filter, inoculating the prophet against whatever darkness is in the tablet.

Dean: Alright, well how do we fix him?

Castiel: I don’t think we do.

Dean: Okay, hold on…

Sam: We were so close. We almost had it.

Dean: What’re you talking about?

Sam: Our plan, Dean. The spell, to get Mom back. Donatello’s soul is gone. That’s not just something you come back from.

Dean: You did!

Sam: Yeah, because you convinced Death to get my soul back from the Cage, but Amara ate Donatello’s soul, there’s nothing to get back. It’s gone!

Castiel: And Donatello’s already corrupted. Perhaps the kindest thing to do would be to… end his suffering.

Sam: What?

Castiel: I don’t like it either. But, if Donatello’s life ends, then another prophet comes into being, then they can finish the translation.

Dean: So you just wanna kill him?

Sam: No killing! We just need the spell.

[pause]

Castiel: Fine.

Dean: Cas…

[Castiel walks out towards dungeon]

Sam: What’re you doing?

Castiel: [from corridor] What I have to.

[Dean and Sam follow]

Dean: Hey!

Sam: Cas?

 

[several minutes pass]

 

[Castiel enters armory, walks straight through and up the stairs]

[A few minutes later, Dean and Sam shuffle through, carrying a heavy weight between them.]

Dean: Jesus fucking christ, how many wings did the guy eat while he was here?

Sam: Dean.

Dean: Yeah, yeah, I know. Wish I knew what's got into Cas, though. That shit was freaky.

Sam: Yeah. Can you grab his legs? Why'd you have to park upstairs today, anyway?

[They grunt as they carry Donatello upstairs]

[Surveillance location, library]

[Castiel enters, sits down in front of Sam's computer]

[Sam and Dean carry Donatello into the room and into the war room, towards the stairs.]

Dean: You all right?

Castiel: I'm fine.

Dean: We'll be back soon. Don't… go anywhere.

[Sam and Dean curse as they carry Donatello up the stairs and out the top door]

[Castiel types at the computer for 42 min. Looks through a few books. Eventually stands up and starts to pace in the war room]

[Sam and Dean enter through top door, walk down stairs]

Castiel: Well?

Sam: Well.. I guess you could say Donatello is alive.

Castiel: You told me not to kill him.

Dean: Yeah, but Cas, you turned him in-- he’s brain-dead. Machines keeping him breathing. What’s wrong with you?

Castiel: Nothing.

Sam: Cas…

Castiel: His soul was gone. He was corrupted. He was a danger to himself, to you and to all of humanity. Did you know that he was working with Asmodeus?

Sam: What? No.

Castiel: Not by choice, but he was. Some people just can’t be saved.

Dean: Yeah, but who gets to make that choice? You? What exactly gives you the right?

Castiel: Nothing. I took it. And if I hadn’t acted we would still be sitting around and talking about what to do next. We would be wasting time. And it’s time we don’t have, Dean. I told you. War is coming. War. And I did what soldiers do. Now we needed the spell to open the rift, and I got it. We need four major ingredients. The grace of an archangel, a fruit from the tree of life, the Seal of Solomon, and the blood of a most holy man. We find those things, we can bring everybody home, and together we can beat Lucifer and Michael. This is the only way we win. And this is the only way we survive. It’s like you said, Dean - whatever it takes.

Dean: [sighs] Okay. Okay. But promise me this: next time you want to make the hard choice, at least run it by us first, okay? And don't go running off to find Lucifer again on your own. We're in this together, remember? All of us. Sam? Back me up, here.

Sam: Actually, [awkward pause] it might be better to split up, Dean.

Dean: [pause] What?

Sam: Cas said we need to find four things. It'll be more efficient if we try to find the items at the same time.

Castiel: He's right, Dean. There's a good chance Asmodeus already knows the correct spell and is already looking for the ingredients.

Dean: But… no. We can just go to each item, all together.

Sam: Look, let's at least do a bit of research on each of them, see if we can get some idea where to start. We can argue about who gets what later, okay?

[Dean sighs, sits down at a table, pulls computer towards him]

Dean: Cas, you got any ideas?

Castiel: A few.

[Dean pushes the computer across the table (towards Castiel?]

Sam: I'll get us some fuel.

[Sam goes down to the kitchen]

[Dean sits quietly while Castiel types]

Dean: Cas, you know why I don't want any of us going off alone. Not with Asmodeus still out there. What would have happened this afternoon if I hadn’t been there with you?

Castiel: I know. But we don't have a choice now. It's a race against the demons. Can we afford to let them get a head start?

[Sam enters library and puts beer bottles on the table.]

Sam: Let's do this.

[they work quietly]

[transcript ends 23:59]


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events from November 2 and 9, 2017.
> 
> (13.15 A Most Holy Man, aired March 10, 2018)

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date:2 November 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel

 

[Transcript starts 9:30]

[Surveillance location: Kitchen]

[Sam enters kitchen, puts laptop on a table, pours cereal and milk, sits at table]

[Dean enters kitchen several minutes later]

Dean: Hey, Sammy. 

Sam: Hey. Ready for another fun day of research?

Dean: Jesus Christ, I feel like all we’ve done lately is research. Maybe I’ll have a look around for a case.

Sam: Really? Didn’t Cas say we didn’t have time to muck around? 

Dean: Yeah, but Sam, we haven’t found anything. And I dunno about you, but I’m going crazy in here. 

[He pours coffee]

Dean: Anyway I’m going into the library.

Sam: Sure.

[Dean leaves the kitchen]

[Sam gets up, pours coffee, then returns to table, opens laptop and starts work]

 

[Surveillance location: Library] 

[Dean takes more books from the shelves and sits at a table, starts to read]

[quiet reading for 1.5 hours]

[phone vibrates against table] 

[Dean taps it to answer]

Dean: [smiling] Hey, traveller.

[Castiel on speaker]: Hello, Dean. I’m in Tel Aviv.

Dean: Yeah? Flights go okay?

Castiel: They were very slow, and confined. I didn’t enjoy crossing the Atlantic, although it was marginally better after I pretended to get up to use the bathroom, so I could heal the sinus problems of the man snoring across the aisle.

Dean: [snorts] Cas, you’re a saint.

Castiel: Hardly. Anyway, I worked out how to use the in-flight entertainment and watched all three Hobbit movies in a row.

Dean: Well, that would have kept you busy. So what’s next?

Castiel: I’ll head towards the border, try to find a way into Syria. I’m not sure how easy it will be to get around.

Dean: How long before the flight home?

Castiel: Oh, thanks. I’d almost managed to forget that I’d have to do the whole thing again. I’ve got just over three weeks. [sighs] Miss my wings so much. 

Dean: I’m sorry. 

Castiel: It’s all right, I’m getting by. How’s your search going?

Dean: We’ve been looking for Solomon references, but nothing so far. 

Castiel: Well, keep going. There’s got to be something about it.

Dean: We’ll find it. [pause] Cas?

Castiel: Yes?

Dean: Be safe.

Castiel: I’ll try.

Dean: Okay. Talk to you soon.

Castiel: Bye, Dean.

[Dean sighs, stands up, stretches. Walks into the kitchen]

 

[Surveillance location: Kitchen]

Dean: So?

Sam: What?

Dean: Find anything? Seal of Solomon?

[Dean opens fridge, closes]

Sam: Well, I’ve been digging through the lore, but so far, nothing.

Dean: Great. So we’ve got Cas in Syria, dodging bullets, trying to find fruit from the Tree of Life, we dunno where Lucifer is so we can’t get grace from an archangel… what’s the last two ingredients of the spell we’re never gonna find?

Sam: Blood of a most holy man.

Dean: A most holy man? What, what does that mean? 

Sam: No idea. I’ve been thinking maybe… blood of a saint?

Dean: A saint?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Yeah, that should be easy to get. 

Sam: Actually, it turns out there’s a huge market for religious relics. Hair of a martyr, um, nails from the true cross. 

Dean: Okay. One: ew. Two: Where is this market?

Sam: Online. 

Dean: Ah, the internet. Not just for porn anymore.

Sam: Anyway, a lot of this is fake, obviously, but I did find one dealer who seems to be legit. Margaret Astor. Worth a shot?

Dean: Yeah, good, why not? I don’t think I can take another one of these cold pieces of Papa Giovanni’s.

[box slides across table]

Dean: So where is she? 

Sam: San Francisco. I’ll get in touch, see what the deal is. [starts typing] 

Dean: All right.

Sam: You wanna keep going on the Solomon search?

Dean: [sighs] All right. But first I’m gonna go get a burger. Want something? 

Sam: Uh, yeah, okay. 

Dean: Back soon. 

[Dean leaves towards garage] 

[Sam keeps typing, eventually getting up and going to the living quarters] 

 

[12:25 Dean enters kitchen from garage] 

Dean: [calls down hallway] Sam? 

[puts paper bag on table and unloads food]

[Sam enters] 

Sam: Better eat up quick. This chick wants to meet up on Saturday, so we kinda need to leave. 

Dean: In San Francisco? Jesus, I hope this is worth it. Did she say she had something for us? 

Sam: She didn't really say much, but she's willing to, uh, discuss terms, whatever that means. 

Dean: [sits down at table, takes a bite] Right. I'll just go pack a few things. 

[they eat for 15 mins] 

[Dean scrunches paper and gets up]

Dean: Be ready in ten. 

Sam: Yup. 

[Dean leaves kitchen] 

[Sam clears rubbish and also leaves] 

 

[Surveillance location: library] 

[Sam and Dean enter, cross to garage door] 

Sam: Did you talk to Cas today? 

Dean: Yeah, he called earlier. He's in Israel. 

Sam: How'd he enjoy the plane? 

Dean: About as well as you'd expect. I wish he'd let me go with him. 

Sam: But Dean, you hate flying. 

[conversation fades out] 

[transcript ends 13:10]

* * *

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date:8 November 2017

Surveillance locations: 1. War Room, 2. Kitchen

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester

 

[Transcript begins: 21:10]

[Surveillance location: War room] 

[Top door opens, Sam and Dean enter, walk down stairs.]

Sam: I still can't believe he just agreed to give us some blood like that. 

Dean: Hey, I tried to explain things, but he said he didn't want to know. Certainly made things easier, anyway. 

Sam: All right, drive was too long, really need a piss.

[Sam runs out of the war room] 

Dean: [mutters] Thanks for painting a picture, dude. 

[Dean sits at the map table, sits quietly] 

[Sam re-enters] 

Dean: Well, one down, three to go.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: What? [pause] Come on, I know that look. What’s on your mind?

Sam: Nothing. I mean, you know… You ever feel like we’re doing nothing but playing defence? You know, bouncing from one apocalypse to the next? 

Dean: It’s not exactly our call.

Sam: I know that, and I’m not saying we don’t do good, but no matter how many people we save, there will always be more people that need saving. No matter how many monsters we kill…

Dean: There’s always gonna be another one around the corner?

Sam: Exactly. You think… we could ever change things? Really change things? Stop all the monsters? All the bad?

Dean: It’d be nice.

Sam: Yeah. So what’re you thinking? Think that’ll work?

Dean: I have faith.

[pause]

Sam: That’s good. That makes a nice change.

Dean: But you know what? We need to up our game. 

Sam: What? 

Dean: We're getting sloppy. I was counting on you to leave your handcuffs unlocked in that hotel room so your could bust me out. 

Sam: What? I was expecting you to go kung fu on the guy’s ass! 

Dean: Hah! No way. He was pointing the gun at me! 

Sam: Shut up. We could have taken him.

Dean: So why didn’t you? I was waiting for you to jump in! 

Sam: All right, next time I’ll jump in front of the gun so you can bring up the terrified rear, is that it?

Dean: [laughs] Sure. Anyway I think I’m gonna go turn in. See what’s on the cartoon channel before I sleep. 

Sam: Just make sure none of them involve tentacles, okay? I need some sleep too.

[Dean stands up and moves up the stairs into the library]

Dean: Sure, sure. 

[pause]

Dean: You know what we need around here? A big TV and a couch. Then I can continue Cas’ movie education in style.

Sam: Yeah? It’s not a bad idea. 

[Dean leaves towards living quarters]

[Sam stand up and walks into kitchen]

 

[Surveillance location: Kitchen]

[Sam fetches a drink of water, then leaves towards living quarters]

 

[transcript ends 21:45]


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcript of events from May 17, 2018.  
> (13.23 Let the Good Times Roll, aired May 17, 2018)
> 
> A/N: Welcome back to Bunker Files, and happy Cas-aversary to all. 
> 
> You don't need to read this fic from the beginning - it follows canon, with extra gaps filled in with Destiel and other stuff. Of course, I'd love it if you read all of it, but feel free to jump in and out :) Thanks for reading, and onwards into season 14!

Transcript generated by Central MoL server

Review and context by Andrea Robinson

Transcript from Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, USA.

Date: 17 May 2018

Surveillance locations: 1. Library, 2. Kitchen, 3. War Room

Subjects: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Mary Winchester, Jack Kline, Bobby Singer (alt), Maggie, Stephi, Lucifer, Michael.

 

[Transcript starts 11:30]

[Surveillance location: War room]

[Sam, Dean, Castiel and Jack enter war room from the garage] 

Sam: Mom? 

[Mary calls down from where she's been reading in the library] 

Mary: Hi. How'd it go? 

Castiel: Hello, Mary. 

Dean: Yeah, all good. Sons of bitches never stood a chance. 

[All walk towards the kitchen] 

Mary: You okay, Jack? 

Jack: No, I'm not feeling well. I might go lie down for a little while. 

Dean: We'll save some food for you. 

[Jack leaves for living quarters] 

Mary: I'm worried about him. 

Dean: He's been doing it hard since last week. He'll be okay. 

Castiel: Dean? 

[Dean waits while Mary leaves] 

Dean: [quietly] You okay? 

Castiel: Yes, I'm fine. I'm just going to check on Jack. 

Dean: Okay, but don't go far. 

Castiel: I told you I'd set things up in your room for later, didn't I? 

Dean: [clears his throat slightly] Okay. 

[sound of kissing] 

Castiel: Don't be long. 

Dean: No, sir. 

[Castiel leaves towards the living quarters, Dean to the kitchen] 

 

[Surveillance location: Kitchen] 

[Sam unloads takeaway boxes at the table. Mary enters.]

Mary: I think Bobby is napping. I'll go find him. 

Sam: Anyone else still here?

Mary: No, most of them are staying in town, or go out for meals. They don't seem to know what to do with a kitchen. Maggie was here yesterday but she went out last night and didn't come back. Not sure where she got to. 

[Sam chuckles] 

Mary: Be right back.

[Mary leaves for living quarters] 

[Sam sets plates on the table]

[Dean enters at the same time as Bobby and Mary] 

Dean: Hey, Bobby. 

Bobby: Evening. What in the world is that smell? I ain't had Chinese since... Well, before the apocalypse.

Dean: [shuffling boxes] Sam, you didn't get sweet ‘n’ sour pork.

Sam: [pauses] You said you wanted the oyster sauce one. 

Dean: No, man, the sweet one is my favourite! 

Sam: Oh well, sorry, but that's not what you said.

Mary: Come on, you two. 

[they dish up food] 

[chatter while eating] 

Bobby: You boys worked a case today? 

Sam: Yeah, werewolves. Just a town over so it didn't take long. Jack was a big help—held them steady so we could fill ‘em with silver. 

Bobby: You get a lot of monster crap to deal with? 

Sam: The Men of Letters killed a lot of them off in the area when they were here. We think they've been moving back in from other states. 

Dean: [mouth full of food] It's a never-ending job, Bobby. 

Bobby: I dunno, your angel kid seems like he might make your life easier. 

[quiet eating sounds for a time] 

Bobby: Well, I might go out for some fresh air. Can't bear being shut up in this box all the long day. Mary, care to join me? 

Mary: Sure, if you'd like the company. 

[Bobby and Mary get up and leave towards the war room] 

Dean: Well ain't that sweet. 

Sam: [snorts] They've been through a lot, let them do their thing.

[Sam and Dean get up and clear away plates and food. Dean pulls two beers out of the fridge and opens them.]

Sam: I'll be in the library. 

Dean: Nerd. 

[They both step out of the kitchen] 

[Voices from the hallway:] 

Dean: Kid did great.

Sam: Yeah, no kidding.

Dean: I mean, he keeps this up, and...

Sam: And what?

Dean: I don't know. Hey, you remember...remember when you asked if we could stop it? All the evil in the world?

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: If we could...really change things? Well, maybe with Jack, we can.

Sam: Maybe you're right. But then what will we do?

Dean: Mm. Yeah. This. A whole lot of this. But on a beach somewhere, you know? Can you imagine? You, me, Cas, toes in the sand, couple of them little umbrella drinks. Matching Hawaiian shirts, obviously. Some hula girls.

Sam: [scoffs] You talking about retiring? You?

Dean: If I knew the world was safe? Hell, yeah. And you know why? 'Cause we freaking earned it, man.

Sam: I'll drink to that.

Dean: Yeah. Hell, yeah.

 

[Surveillance location: Library]

[Sam enters library] 

[Sits at a table, opens his laptop] 

[a few minutes later Sam's phone buzzes on the table] 

Sam: Mom? 

Sam: Who? Oh, Maggie? Shit. 

[Sam jumps up, runs into the corridor to the living quarters] 

Sam: Dean?

[30 seconds later, from the corridor] 

Dean: Cas? We gotta go. You guys head up, Cas’n I are right behind you. 

[Sam and Jack leave the bunker through the top door] 

[surveillance location : war room] 

[Dean and Cas enter. Sounds like Castiel is pulling on his coat.] 

Castiel: One of Bobby's people? 

Dean: Yeah, Maggie. 

(they head up the stairs] 

Castiel: I hope this doesn’t take long. I already had all the snacks ready.

Dean: Oh, did you? Which movie did you pick?

[Dean and Castiel leave through the top door]

 

[32 minutes later, Sam, Dean, Castiel, Jack, Bobby and Mary enter through top door and walk down stairs]

Mary: Take Maggie into my room. I’ll clean her up.

Sam: All right. 

[Sam and Mary leave for living quarters]

Dean: Someone around here must know what happened—what she’s been doing. 

Bobby: She’s friends with that other girl… Stephi. She’s staying here, I think. Let’s see what she knows. 

Dean: Right.

[Bobby leaves towards living quarters]

 

[Surveillance location: Library]

[Dean and Jack move into the library]

[Sam enters library]

Jack: This is all my fault.

Sam: It’s not your fault, Jack. You can’t protect everyone.

Jack: I should be able to.

[Bobby returns a few moments later with Stephi. She sits in a chair]

Dean: Hi, Stephi. Word is, you're friends with Maggie.

Stephi: Uh, yeah, since we came over. Me and her, we didn't have anybody else, so we kinda stuck together.

Sam: So I'm sure you know she went out last night. Well, she didn't come home.

Stephi: Um...is Maggie in trouble?

[pause for 5 seconds]

Castiel: She's dead.

Stephi: She...No, that's not...We were supposed to be safe here.

Sam: We need to know where Maggie went, who she was talking to.

Stephi: I don't… [pauses] There was a boy.

Jack: What boy?

Stephi: Nate. He works at that store out on Route 281. Maggie, she had a crush. That's why she snuck out last night. She was going to meet him.

Dean: All right, well, let's go talk to this boy, Jack. [louder] Jack? Crap. Where did you say this store is?

Stephi: R-route 281?

Dean: Let’s go.

[Dean, Sam and Castiel head out towards the garage]

Bobby: Thanks, Stephi. We’ll find out who did this.

Stephi: [snuffling] Thanks.

Bobby: Better stay inside until we know more, okay?

Stephi: Okay. I’ll just...go back to my room I think.

Bobby: You just holler if you need anything, okay? We’re here.

Stephi: Thanks. 

[Stephi leaves towards living quarters]

[After a few minutes, Bobby leaves towards living quarters]

 

[Surveillance location: war room]

[Bobby and Mary enter from living quarters]

Mary: Just put her up here until we can get everyone together, I guess.

[Bobby moves up to library and places Maggie’s body on a desk, arranges a sheet. He returns to the war room]

Bobby: Talked to the other refugees. No one's got any idea who'd wanna hurt Maggie.

Mary: Maybe it wasn't one of them. Maybe...there are monsters in this world that aren't monsters.

[Jack and Lucifer enter] 

Mary: Jack! Hey—

Lucifer: Hey.

Bobby: Kid, what the Sam Hell?

Jack: It's all right, okay? He's here to help.

Bobby: [skeptical] He is?

Lucifer: You know it, Longmire.

[Lucifer, Jack and Mary walk up to library] 

 

[Surveillance location: Library] 

Lucifer: Hmm. So you're leaving dead bodies on tables now. Nice.

Mary: We were waiting, to give her a Hunter's funeral.

Jack: You won't have to. My father, he's gonna bring Maggie back to life.

Lucifer: I am?

 

[Surveillance location: war room]

Bobby: [quietly] Yeah, boys, we got a problem.

Bobby: Yeah, well, kid showed up here, but you'll never guess who's with him. 

Bobby: Right, see you soon. 

 

[Surveillance location: Library] 

Mary: Jack, what are you doing?

Jack: What I have to. This...it's my second chance.

Lucifer: Yeah, uh, Jack, about this, uh, resurrection stuff—it's not always a great idea because, uh...you know, people come back...different.

Jack: Well, Sam didn't.

Lucifer: Right. Well, Sam's always been...sort of different. You know what I mean? Some would say "special." No offense.

Jack: You said you'd do anything.

Lucifer: Fine. Fine.

Mary: [whispering] Has he done something to you?

Lucifer: I heard that. Heard it.

Jack: Mary, everything's gonna be fine.

Lucifer: Okay.

[High-pitched whine, short burst of static.]

Maggie: What…what the hell? 

Lucifer: Okay, we’re done here, son. Let’s go.

Jack: I’ll be back soon, I promise.

[Lucifer and Jack fly out]

Mary: Maggie, it’s okay, you’re back with us. It’s gonna be okay.

[Mary helps her to standing]

Bobby: You all right?

Maggie: I…I dunno. What happened to me?

Bobby: Someone hit you in the head, pretty bad.

Mary: But you’re okay now. Someone…an angel, actually, healed you.

Maggie: I was dead, wasn’t I?

[pause]

Bobby: Something like that.

 

[Top bunker door opens with a crash and Sam, Dean and Castiel come rushing in]

Sam: Jack? Jack!

Mary: He's not... He's gone.

Dean: What d’you mean, gone? 

Sam: Maggie? 

Maggie: Um, hi. 

[Sam, Castiel and Dean come down the stairs] 

Castiel: Maggie, did Lucifer bring you back? 

Maggie: I dunno, I just found myself here on the table. Then the tall guy said, “Let's go” and they disappeared. Wait, that was Lucifer? 

Mary: What happened to you? How did you get separated?

Dean: Michael. He's here, in this world. I guess they must've come through together. 

Sam: [agitated] How did Michael and Lucifer both get here? How did they open a rift?

Dean: You know what? It doesn't—We've gotta find Jack before Michael does whatever the hell he's gonna do, okay? I'll call Jody and everybody else.

Bobby: You're gonna put out an APB on the Devil?

Dean: Yeah, I am.

Castiel: I'll check angel radio.

Mary: Sam, even if we find Lucifer, how we gonna stop him?

Sam: I don’t know. 

[Sam follows Maggie up into the library]

 

[Surveillance location: Library]

Sam: Maggie? Hey, sorry. You okay?

Maggie: I'm alive, so... yes? Right.

Sam: Listen, I—I know this is weird—so...weird—but, um, before you...died, do you remember anything about the person that killed you?

Maggie: Does it matter? Kinda seems like you have bigger, you know, Satan-y problems.

Sam: Yeah, but—but we're—we're dealing with those. Mostly. But yes, it does matter. It matters to me.

Maggie: I... I never saw his face, but, uh... I saw his eyes. They were red. Kind of glowing.

Sam: Red? Are you sure about that?

Maggie: I mean, everything is kind of hazy, but I do remember the red eyes, yeah.

Sam: Fucking Lucifer. I should have known.

 

[Surveillance location: War room]

Dean: All right, Jody's lookin'. So far, Nada.

Castiel: Yeah, angel radio is nothing but static, which is disturbing.

Dean: Great. Well, we'll just add that to the list.

Mary: So what do we do now?

[loud banging sound, fizzing electricals]

 

[Surveillance location: library]

Maggie: What's happening?

[Sam and Maggie go to the war room]

 

[Surveillance location: War room]

Sam: What the hell? Oh, no.

Bobby: What the hell is that?

Sam: Mom, Bobby, take Maggie, get her out of here. Go through the garage.

[Rumbling increases in volume]

Dean: We'll buy you some time.

Mary: No!

Dean: Mom!

Sam: Please!

Bobby: Go.

[Banging sound gets louder until the top bunker door crashes in. Gunfire, confusion]

[Castiel shouts in pain, thrown against a wall?]

Michael: You really thought you could run from me?

[Sam is thrown across the room, shouting]

[Dean fights with Michael. Michael starts to choke Dean.]

Dean: Yeah, how did you— 

Michael: Get here? Easy. I made a deal. And now, this world is mine. I can save it, purge it of sin.

Dean: Oh, yeah, 'cause that really worked on your rock.

Michael: I'm not perfect. Yes, I made mistakes. But second time's the charm. And you... 

[Dean struggles to get free, grunting]

Michael: Dean Winchester will be the first life that I take in this world, first soul I save. Some would consider that an honor.

Dean: Well, as Shakespeare once said, eat me, dickbag.

[More choking]

Sam: [whispering] Jack, Jack. Jack, I don't know where you are, and I don't even know if you can hear this prayer, but we need you. We need you.

Michael: Could've done this quick, but I wanted to enjoy it, that moment when the soul leaves the body... it's beautiful. 

[Dean grunts, more choking sounds] 

[A loud crash as more than one person falls to the floor]

Sam: Jack! 

Jack: I heard your prayer.

Lucifer: Yeah, it's me. Yay! Uh, we done, buddy? Buddy?

Jack: You hurt my friends.

[Michael yells in pain] 

Jack: You hurt my family!

[more screaming, Michael drops to the floor?] 

Lucifer: Whoa.

Michael: [yelling] Lucifer, we—we had a deal!

Lucifer: Okay, game over. Hey, buddy, let's, uh, let's, uh... split, okay?

Jack: What does he mean?

Lucifer: I-I-I don't know. I didn't—I didn't hear.

Dean: They had a deal. Lucifer gets you, and Michael gets everything else. He's gonna nuke our world, Jack, just like he did his.

Jack: Is that true?

Lucifer: No! It's not. 

Jack: Is that why you wanted us to leave?

Sam: Leave?

Jack: He said—he said we'd go to the stars.

Castiel: What, and you're just gonna leave the rest of us here to burn?

Lucifer: Okay. Hold on a second. Let's slow down, 'cause I...I'm not currently the bad guy here.

Sam: Yeah, tell that to Maggie.

Jack: What about Maggie?

Sam: Maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her—the glowing, red eyes.

Lucifer: You're gonna—you're gonna believe this guy? Come on, man! Sam's a hater!

Jack: Tell me.

Lucifer: He would say anything to get you on his side.

Jack: Tell me the truth!

Lucifer: She saw me when I was scouting out the bunker. She saw me and she screamed, and then...so I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet, and I liked it.

Jack: You're not my father. You're a monster.

Lucifer: [yelling] Come on, man!

[Lucifer roars, recording goes to static for a few moments. When it recovers the conversation continues] 

Jack: [static] ... told me was a lie.

Lucifer: Because I told you what you wanted to hear, man. So what?! I killed the girl! Big deal! She's a—she's a human! She doesn't matter!

Jack: So am I!

Lucifer: Yeah? And that's your problem. You're too much like your mother.

Castiel: Jack...

Jack: Stay back. I'll handle him.

Lucifer: Will you? Oh, buddy. We could've been something, you and me. We could've remade the universe. It would've been great. We could've been better gods than Dad. And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now if I can't have it with you, I...I don't need ya. I just need your power.

Dean: Jack!

Castiel: No!

[high-pitched whine] 

Sam: Jack! 

Castiel: Jack!

 

[a thunderclap and sudden silence] 

 

Dean: Sammy? [pause] Sammy! What just happened?

Castiel: I don't know.

Michael: The Devil won. That's what happened.

Castiel: How do we stop him?

Michael: You don't. After consuming the Nephilim's grace, Lucifer's juiced up. He's super-charged. He'll kill the boy, your brother. Hell, he could end the whole universe if he put his mind to it. And you thought I was bad.

Dean : No. No, you beat him. I saw you.

Michael: When he was weaker, and I was stronger. Believe me, I'd love to rip my brother apart. But now in this banged up meatsuit...not happening. This is the end, of everything.

Dean: No. What if...what if you had your sword?

Castiel: Dean, no.

Dean: I am your sword. Your perfect vessel. With me, you'd be stronger than you've ever been.

Michael: Oh, I know what you are.

Dean: If we work together, can we beat Lucifer?

Castiel: Dean… 

Dean: Can we?!

Michael: We'd have a chance.

Castiel: Dean, you can't.

Dean: Lucifer has Sam. He has Jack. Cas, I don't have a choice! [pause] If we do this, it's a one-time deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel. Understand?

Castiel: Dean, don't do this. You can't trust him. 

Dean: You got some other brilliant plan? Let's hear it! 

Castiel: We can find where Lucifer took them, make Michael give us his blade! 

Dean: Cas, he's gonna kill them! We might already be too late. [he hitches in a sob] 

Castiel: [sigh] All right, this might be the fastest way to find them, but I don't want you to do this. 

Dean: It's okay, I'll be in control. 

Castiel: Stay strong. And if it all goes wrong—

Dean: Cas, he's—

Castiel: Dean—I will find you. 

Dean: And you'll kill him. Promise me, if it all goes bad, kill...me. 

Castiel: [draws in a sharp breath] No, Dean, I—

Dean: Promise me! 

Michael: This is very sweet and all, but time’s a-wasting. 

Dean: Shut up, asshole! 

[quiet for 5 seconds] 

Castiel: [whisper] Very well, I promise. 

Dean: Good. 

Castiel: But only as a last resort. I won't stop trying. 

Dean: You've pulled me out of the fire once before, angel.

[kissing] 

[mumbled words indistinguishable] 

[Dean sniffs as he turns around] 

Dean: All right, dickface, let's do this. 

Michael: Do you consent to me possessing you? 

Dean: [takes a breath] Yes. 

[High pitched whine, followed by static for 2 minutes. By the time the hardware resets, all is silent.]

 

[8 minutes later, Bobby and Mary enter the library from the garage] 

Mary: Castiel? Did Sam and Jack come back? 

[Silence] 

Mary: Where's Dean? [pause] Oh, God. What happened? 

[rustling of fabric. Hugging Castiel?] 

Castiel: [draws a rough breath] Dean said yes to Michael. They went after Lucifer. 

Bobby: And? 

Castiel: I don’t know, I haven’t heard from Sam. But…I heard a prayer from Dean. He said Lucifer was dead, but then Michael was on angel radio. He said he was in charge, and coming for the rest of us. Heaven is closed so it might take him some time to get in there. 

Mary: He said yes… Does that mean that he's… 

Castiel: He's still in there, for now, at least. I told him not to trust Michael, but— [chokes off]

Bobby: Sam and Jack? 

Castiel: I'm sorry, I don't know. 

Mary: That's okay, I'll try calling. 

Mary: Sam? Oh, thank god you’re okay! Where are you?

Mary: Oh, thank goodness it’s not far. I’m coming to get you. I’ll call when I’m closer.

Mary: Okay, bye. [phone beeps]

Mary: They’re still in Kansas, not too far away from here, I think. Castiel, you want to come?

Castiel: No, I’ll stay here, in case Michael comes back.

Mary: Okay. Bobby?

Bobby: Sure, I’ll come. You okay, Cas?

Castiel: [pause] Not really. 

Mary: Hey, you said you heard him, right? There’s hope. There’s still hope.

[Mary and Bobby leave towards garage]

[Castiel moves up to the library and sits at a table for a while, then gets up and leaves towards living quarters]

[transcript ends 21:04]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the wonderful people at supernatural wiki, whose transcript formed the basis of this chapter and saved me a lot of work <3 You're awesome.
> 
> Please [feel free to subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenOfOz/pseuds/EllenOfOz) to get more stories in your inbox :)


End file.
